


Changing Fate in Spin City

by mysticaljayne



Series: SuperCharmed: Spin City-AU [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chris Halliwell POV, Daddy Issues, F/M, Halliwell Manor, Men of Letters Bunker, Pre-Mark of Cain, Referenced Papa Dean, Spin City, SuperCharmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: SuperCharmed! This is an AU I came up with when half asleep. I'm trying to closely follow the Charmed episode Spin City. I'm still not sure what season of Supernatural I'm going to start in. For this one, a general understanding of Supernatural should be good enough to be able to follow.Characters OOC? Yeah, probably. I'm trying to keep them in character. Trying, which means maybe not succeeding.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day in the past, and Chris still wasn’t certain that he was getting anywhere close to saving his future. Pulling out a pack of tarot cards, he shuffles them in his hands, pondering the question of what the future could potentially hold. While not as helpful as someone actually Seeing the future, sometimes the cards would give clues into what could happen.

 

Possibilities.

 

He slides the cards out and chooses one at random.

 

Six of Cups.

 

A reunion of friends? That doesn’t make any sense. All of his friends were in the future, if he ever fixes it. Otherwise, they were already beyond reunions. Wyatt had most of them killed a long time ago. Or will kill them. The future is finicky like that.

 

Chris puts the card back to reshuffle them. That card may have been a look into the past. He doesn’t need the past, he remembers all too clearly what happened to his friend. Girlfriend. Fiancé. Bianca. She was gone, unless he can do something to change it.

 

Done shuffling, he looks over the cards before picking out one.

 

Knight of Pentacles.

 

Success in the future with a little bit of work? Chris is already working hard to stop the future from happening, but it was hard to fight the unknown. There were so many possibilities that it made it impossible for his to focus in on one specific threat. Which one is the one that turned Wyatt down the path of evil?

 

Not helpful.

 

Chris puts the card back into the duck to reshuffle them again. Future. ‘What is going to happen?’ He asks of the universe and hopes that it’ll answer back in such a manner so that he’ll understand. “Please be blunt.” He says, maybe out loud or just in his mind to the universe.

 

Another card he chooses. Another piece of the, maybe, future in his hand.

 

Judgement.

 

He lets out a sigh. Was that a literal judgement? Or another meaning? It could mean that things were finally coming together the way that he came back here to make. Or it could mean that judgement was about to come his way.

 

The lights turn on, and a man that Chris knows from living behind the club walks down the stairs. “Dennis, what are you doing here?”

 

“I work here, remember?” The young man that his mom had working at the club answers a question with one of his own. Yeah, what was with his family and being surrounded by sarcastic people?

 

Chris gives up on that line of thought to go back into other things. “No, I know, I mean, what are you doing here so early?”

 

Dennis starts to walk around, doing things that they usually don’t start to do for at least a few hours yet. “Piper called. Wanted me to set up for the band.”

 

“Piper called?” Chris could help but blurt out the question. “From where, the doctors?” Could there have been an attack? Was everyone okay? He couldn’t ask the last two questions, but he easily asked the first. Dennis wouldn’t know the answers to the others, anyway.

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Dennis answered, not even near as worried as Chris was getting. Anything could be going wrong. Anything. “Is something wrong? Is she okay?”

 

Chris used the skills he learned from his past to calm down and rationalize. “Yeah, it’s just a regular check-up for the baby, I’m sure everything’s fine.” He doesn’t know if he’s talking to his mom’s worker or to himself for that.

 

His aunts may be a bit right on calling him neurotic. Just a bit, even if caution is what kept him alive for so long. Also being the brother of the guy destroying the world probably helped. It kept a lot of enemies at bay being the kid brother of someone that would rip the rest of the world apart in revenge.

 

“You mind if I ask you a question?” Dennis interrupts Chris’s thinking to drag him back to the present. Past. Whatever.

 

The thing with questions is that they can always be asked and not answered. “Sure.” He can always refuse to answer it.

 

“You know Piper pretty well, don’t you?” Dennis opened up with, and Chris waited for him to go ahead and ask the question. “I mean, you guys seem close.”

 

How was Chris supposed to take that question? “Yeah, real close.” They’re family, not that Dennis could, or would, ever know.

 

At least he doesn’t remember any Dennis working for his mom growing up. Though, honestly, he hadn’t paid as nearly attention then as he does now.

 

“What’s the deal with the ex of hers, Leo?” Dennis lets out, whatever that was holding him back gone with Chris’s permission. “Dude gets her pregnant, right? Then what, just skips town on her?” He was just preaching to the choir, not that Dennis would know. “I mean, what’s up with that?”

 

Now that was an uncomfortable bag of worms. Partly his fault, but then not. “It’s a long story.” Leo wasn’t around for the family in the future, so who says that it was his fault? Leo was going to leave, anyway, Chris just sped up the inevitable.

 

Dennis gave his opinion without flowery words. “As far as I’m concerned, she deserves a hell of a lot better.”

 

She does get better, just not for a few years and not for long. The good thing about being from the future, Chris knows a few good things that are about to happen. As long as he keeps Wyatt from turning evil, the good things should stick around a lot longer than they had _before._ “Couldn’t agree with you more.”

 

Mel’s dad is a lot better his and Wy’s. Dean actually comes around from time to time and gives all of them his attention. Leo was too focused on the ‘Greater Good’ to remember to spend time with his family, except when it came to his eldest.

 

‘As the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt needs extra training.’

 

‘Wy needs extra time, Piper. Chris doesn’t. He understands…’

 

Yeah, there might be some resentment there. Just a bit. Or jealousy. Just a sprinkle of inferiority complex. Just a sprinkle.

 

Wait a second. Mel? Melinda? When did Chris gain a sister in his memories?

 

Someone else was messing up the timeline. Maybe. There’s no other reason for why he just gained memories of a brunette girl following him and Wyatt around.

 

But what does he know about time travel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has returned! Hope you readers like what it came up with. :)

It isn’t long after Dennis finishes opening up that Chris takes the chance to orb down to the underworld for a bit of checking out the layout. In the future, Chris learned that common enemies could quickly blur the lines between good and evil. Even the so-called King of Hell had come to help from time to time in throwing wrenches into Wyatt’s plans for controlling everyone and everything. He really wasn’t that bad of a guy, once you learned to never trust him.

 

Dad and Uncle Sam liked to…

 

Chris shook his head, as though trying to knock a memory back into place. He never called Dean ‘dad’. Never. He called Leo ‘father’, but usually as a snide comment during his rebellious time. Leo gave up the right to be his dad when he walked out the door, leaving mom to raise two boys on her own. He had time for everyone, except for them. Leo was a hero, but not a dad.

 

Why does his thoughts keep going back to that? Keep going back to what his sperm donor did or didn’t do? Or will do, considering the time that he was in.

 

A sharp pain has Chris grab his head and bite his lip to hold back a moan. Memories changed and contorted again. Something about baseball and picnics.

 

‘Chris!’ A little girl with a pink bow in her hair runs to him to wrap her arms around his waist. ‘Mommy says we can help make the cake for daddy! She says you can pick.’

 

Melinda. Mel. Melly. Little Lin. Melinda Mary Halliwell. M&M.

 

His memories supply the name, but these aren’t memories that used to be.

 

In the memory, little him rolls his eyes but still returns the little girl’s hug. ‘Chocolate?’ She nods, before grabbing his hand to pull him along.

 

Cakes. Birthday parties. Wyatt. Wyatt always growing angrier and angrier in each memory. A man with light brown hair that Chris thought of as someone to look up to, and trust, before today changed so that he’s sitting at the table with them. Sam and Dean weren’t around yet for almost all of the scenes that they suddenly were placed into, and neither was the little girl that could make both Chris and Wyatt smile after both of her parents’ deaths.

 

‘Chris! Get to mom! Hurry!’

 

Her voice echoes in his mind and Chris opens his eyes to look around the empty cave. Demons, some upper level, still roam in this area of the Underworld. He originally came down here, hoping to get rid of another threat to Wyatt. If he can stop whatever turned his big brother evil…

 

‘Get to mom!’

 

It doesn’t make sense to follow a memory that couldn’t be real, but this day has started off strange and just keeps getting weirder. He could wait and check up on them after coming back from the doctor. He could, but a sense of urgency keeps riding him.

 

What if these new memories have something to do with today? Could someone be attacking that hadn’t done so _before_? It didn’t make sense, but any clue could lead down the right trail.

 

Chris takes another look around the Underworld, wishing for the hundredth time just that day that there was a way to save Wyatt. If not… If not, what use was all of this? There had to be a way. The big brother that helped him with homework and gave light shows at night to help M&M go to sleep while dad was away on his hunting trips wouldn’t grow up to destroy the world.

 

No. Wyatt could be saved. He just had to find whatever it was that turned him.

 

Demon blood turned Uncle Sam. The Source’s baby turned Aunt Phoebe. The Mark of Cain turned dad.

 

Mark of Cain…

 

No. Dean didn’t need the mark, they had the Power of Three then. Did they?

 

Chris can’t straighten out the memories, but he knows that sitting in the Underworld wasn’t going to find him the answers. Making a decision, he follows the direction that the voice, his little sister, had yelled at him all those years ago on the day Dean Winchester and Piper Halliwell were finally vanquished.

 

‘Get to mom!’

 

Which is why he didn’t think about orbing into a place that could potentially expose magic. Why he didn’t have his natural born paranoia riding him to be even more cautious that he already was trying to be. “Hey.”

 

“Chris.” Mom, Piper, says the introduction as though finishing a sentence. Which is very much a possibility with the way that orbing works.

 

Aunt Paige grabs his attention away from worrying about Mom and all the strange memories that keep on changing before they have time to fully form. “Okay, if this is about demons, I don’t wanna hear it, ‘cause I am on my lunch break.”

 

His mom and aunts aren’t the same people that he grew up with, but they had pieces of the women that they were going to be behind each phrase and look. “No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor.” They, all of them, were so painfully _young_. Even after everything that has happened so far in their lives, there was so much more that had to happen before they became the women that he called on and looked up to.

 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that you’re a boy.” Mom says with just that bit of sarcasm that dad always said M&M got from her, at least whenever Mom was hanging around. Dad would change it to Uncle Sam whenever he happened to be nearby. She even holds up the ultrasound to emphasize her words.

 

Chris didn’t know if he was smiling at the present or at his past when he looks at his mother. “That’s not what I meant.” Grandpa had a point in reminding him to take these moments when he had the chance. Who knows how much the future has changed?

 

Or is changing.

 

Though…while all of the other memories kept changing, the one that Chris was hoping would change the most still stayed the same. Piper Halliwell still died when he was fourteen. The only difference in these memories was that Dean Winchester went with her on that day. Still, there was hope that what he was doing was going to add more years for him to spend with his mom.

 

Aunt Paige must have taken the picture from mom while he fought with his changing memories. “I don’t see it.”

 

“Oh, see, it’s this little thing right here.” Mom points somewhere on the ultrasound before their words finally connect and Chris gets what they’re talking about.

 

“Whoa!” He grabs the picture from them and pulls it towards him. “Excuse me.” There are some boundaries, even if they were family, that shouldn’t be crossed. “Do you mind?”

 

The smiles on both Aunt Paige and Mom’s face tell him that they really didn’t mind. The moment was bittersweet in so many ways. This type of teasing is what he grew up with. Not quite the same, but close enough to have happier memories float to the surface. The reminder, though, that they came to a sudden end never too far from mind.

 

He really needs to find whatever turned his brother. Something tells him that he’s running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite what I had in mind whenever I started this, but I think this layout keeping with this POV helps with the flow of things.
> 
> I may have a few one-shots in this universe, or maybe even a few later episodes to play with, to go along with this one. I'm not sure at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you so edgy, anyway?” Piper asks the question, even if Chris really doesn’t want to answer that. “Relax.” The order sounds so much like the mother he remembers, and yet so innocent in a lot of ways.

 

“Well, it’s not me in there I was thinking about, it’s you.” Chris tells her, and it’s the truth on a lot of levels. Between his mom and aunts, his mom is the one that he worries about the most. After going back to save Aunt Paige…Wait. Save?

 

Right, originally Aunt Paige was killed by the Titans originally. It was why they chose that time in particular to come back to. Why not try to save the Charmed Ones along with the Twice Blessed?

 

Even if there had been some debate of how far back they had been willing to go. “I’m just making sure you’re okay.” Chris finishes, and still fiddles with the thoughts and memories.

 

_“Here’s the timeline.” Sam tells Chris, pointing at the large paper spread out on table in The Bunker. “Wyatt must have started amassing his army not long after Dean and Piper died. There are too many…”_

_“Vanquished.” Chris automatically corrects, even if his heart isn’t in it. At Sam’s questioning look, he tried to explain, a mixture of happiness and overwhelming sadness making his words be heavier than they were. “That’s what…that’s what mom and Aunt Pheebs always called it. Made killing the human looking demons less…less difficult.” He blinks away the tears, just glancing at the timeline his Uncle Sam had created. “And it’s before they died.”_

_Sam’s gaze darkened along with sharpening at that news. “What do you mean?” Chris shook his head, but Sam wouldn’t let it drop. “What do you mean, Christopher?” No one calls him Christopher. Not anymore._

_He can’t meet Sam’s gaze, but he can’t let it go unanswered. Sam is one of the last of his family members, and the last that has any chance of stopping Wyatt. “Wyatt used to sneak out to the Underworld. I saw him talking to demons years before Mom and Dad died. A few even bowed to him the one time I followed.”_

_Sam was no longer looking at Chris when Chris looks back at his uncle. “That changes things.” A few more marks of his pencil, and Sam is pulling back again to stare at some kind of pattern that only he seems to see._

_“What are you boys doing?” Bianca’s voice echoes around the room and seems to fill up the place, even while she is the smallest one left in this area of the Bunker. Most everyone else that has come to hide is already long asleep._

_Chris shrugs, stepping to the side to let his girlfriend have a bit more room to look at the table just as he was doing. “Passing stories.”_

_Sam has another answer for the question. “Finding a fix.”_

 

“See, that’s where I’d ask for money to go to the movies.” Aunt Paige’s voice interrupts his thoughts and he pulls back to the present. Past. Whatever.

 

“Very funny.” Chris answers without thinking. “Actually, in the future, you’re the one I go to for money.” The memories for this are different and sporadic, but there with happy notes. Like the other memories, those were layered. In one memory, Aunt Paige didn’t exist except as a name and picture on the wall. In the other? She was there cracking up jokes with the rest of the family.

 

His comment did change the conversation, which is what he had been aiming for. “Ooh, why, am I rich?” Paige asks, and it’s something that is so familiar and yet so different.

 

“I can’t tell you that.” Came Chris’s answer from a lifetime of banter. Paige and Dean were the only ones he could go back and forth with like this. It was nice having a bit of familiarity without being on edge with them figuring too much out.

 

“What about me?” Piper reintroduces herself to the conversation, not as if Chris could ever forget about her. “I’m your mother. Why didn’t you come to me for money?”

 

There are so many things that he could say to that. So many ways of putting off just as he did Aunt Paige’s question. He could, but he couldn’t. Not to his mom. He can’t lie, not anymore, but a vague truth should be good enough. “Because I don’t want to bother you, you’ll have too much to deal with.” Just depending on the time, the issues that she handled while being matriarch of the Halliwell line would have enough to make nearly anyone crumple.

 

But not his mom.

 

She wanted everyone to at least have a chance at normalcy, even with all of the demons knocking down the door. “What about your dad?” Paige’s question switches his memories from Piper to Dean, before correcting himself. She was talking about Leo, not the man who helped him blow out birthday candles before going out to stop an apocalypse.

 

Not that they needed to know all of what was going to happen. “Uh, Leo’s not much of a factor.” Chris finally decides that that comment was vague enough.

 

“What does that mean?” Paige’s question makes him regret making the vague comment, even if it was truth.

 

How can you explain to someone how different your world was from theirs? Even if Paige was going to live through some of it, the circumstances that led to then are so different from the circumstances that were surrounding them at the moment. Right now Phoebe was worried about having children and Paige was all about being a white-lighter extraordinaire.

 

It’s kind of strange, thinking about how far his Aunt has to go before being able to teach him all the things about being a white-lighter that Leo never taught him. “I’d rather not talk about it.” Seemed to be the safest option.

 

“Future consequences?” Piper asks, and it was part of the truth even if not the main part. There were some aspects of the future that he would not to completely change.

 

Right now, those being a little girl invading his memories and the brothers that tried to kill one of their demons with an exorcism. “More like future issues.” Lots of issues. It seemed to be genetic for them to all have daddy issues. Even grandpa had left his mom as a kid; a common thing for his family.

 

Past Paige was lot more childish than his memories of his Aunt Paige, which just seemed to be enforced at random times. “Ooh, father-son problems.” She concluded as if it made perfect sense.

 

It may be the truth, but she didn’t have to say it that way that she did. “I have an idea, let’s change the subject.” There was no reason to get angry at something that the woman can’t help. They aren’t the women that they were going to become. Nothing he’d say or do would be able to change that anytime soon. Just time.

 

“To what?” Paige asks just as a woman drops from the roof in front of them.

 

It’s instinct that has Chris pull Piper to the side. It was instinct that had him put himself in the line of attack coming towards his mother. He feels claws (talons?) hit his neck to leave behind their mark.

 

“Extinguisher!” Paige yells just in time for said fire extinguisher flies towards the woman. The woman jumps over it just to have Piper raise her hands to blow her up. Before the hit can land, the woman turns into a spider, a much smaller target, and runs away.

 

Chris helps his mother to her feet, silently berating himself for pushing too hard. He shouldn’t have pulled that hard, even if he had been just trying to get her out of the way. Too hard of a landing for someone that pregnant couldn’t be good for them.

 

Paige interrupts his mental barrage with the question, “You guys okay?”

 

A very obvious question with an obvious answer. Sort of. “I don’t know.” Chris answers because it was a good question. Many creatures turn others by scratches and bites. “Am I?” He looks at Piper, just now thinking of little him. He misses how both of the women are looking at the three scratches on his neck. “Am I?” A good question, considering how hard he pulled her to the side.

 

Piper looks at him, and it’s the uncertainty there that causes Chris to become even more worried, if such a thing was possible. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tempted to write the story of Chris's life in the alternate universes. lol
> 
> Comments are awesome, they tell me what you like.  
> Kudos are great, they tell me you actually like it.
> 
> Criticism is also welcome, but only if it's to be helpful. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The quickest way out of there would have been to orb. Except, Mom and Aunt Paige didn’t want to leave the car in the parking lot. Some things about the past had Chris longing for the future. Some things, but not most.

 

In his time, survival was the goal. The things of the present? Well, they were frivolous.

 

As soon as they arrived at the manor, Piper-Mom went off to grab a wash cloth from the kitchen and Paige orbed on upstairs. Which would have been more time conservative if they had merely orbed in the first place…but that’s how things were in the past/present. Piper had been worried about Chris orbing off alone before doing more research about the demon, since he had been injured and all.

 

“So I’m okay, right?” Chris caught himself asking after about the dozenth worried glance that his mother sent his way. “I mean, mini me in there?”

 

Piper, to her credit, didn’t start babbling. “Well, if he wasn’t, I think you’d be the first to know.” She started to dab again at the cut. “Now, sit still.”

 

It was like being back home, except incredibly not. “Well, then why were you so worried back there?” Being neurotic seemed to run in the family a bit. Any small clue could lead to whatever was truly the problem, if there was a problem at all.

 

“I wasn’t worried.” Piper lied, badly. Dad always claimed it had something to do with all that good witchy blood going through the sisters’ veins that made them awful at lying. Him and Uncle Sam had taught them a lot about making a lie more believable by the time he was ten. At Chris’s look, she gave up the lie a lot quicker than she would have when he was thirteen. “Alright, I was a little worried about the force field.”

 

Chris looked between his mom and his aunt. “What force field?” He cautiously asked the question, not completely sure what they were talking about. He never had a force field. Wyatt did, growing up, but lost it around the same time he lost his healing ability.

 

Evil really does a number on changing one’s powers.

 

“The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt.” Paige supplied, rather helpfully. Though helpful to his inferiority complex or to explaining the situation was a whole other story.

 

This was so not fair. “Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?” So there was some supernatural force trying to protect Wyatt even then? But didn’t want to try to keep Chris alive until birth?

 

“Well, I didn’t have one, he had one.” Piper told him, keeping him from following the line of worry that that thought started to give him. “It was all his doing.”

 

Which just brought him another problem. A personal one. “From the womb?” At least it’s not end of the world worthy, but still. “He had powers from the womb? That’s unbelievable!” Which means that no matter how powerful Wyatt seemed, he was probably even more powerful. Just wonderful. “It’s not like I don’t have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you.”

 

While power wasn’t everything, which is what being with the Winchesters taught him, it did have some say in how a fight was going to go. M&M could usually kick both him and Wyatt’s butts, even with them both being larger than her. She depended on hand-to-hand combat, similar to Aunt Phoebe.

 

Power didn’t mean that you would win a fight, just that you’d be more likely to do so.

 

Piper ignored his vocal outburst to face her sister instead. “Did you find that demon yet?”

 

Chris knows that there’s nothing that she can do about the power difference, but it still sucked. He was always in his big brother’s shadow, even back before he was born to be in the shadow.

 

“Yes, actually, I did.” Paige says from where she’s been looking through the Book of Shadows. Multitasking seemed to be a skill she was good at no matter what age she happened to be. “It’s the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical creature it can detect.” She read from the book that was as great a reference in the past as it had been in Chris’s present. “In this case that would be you.” Paige concluded to Piper, as though the attack hadn’t been clue enough.

 

“And me.” Chris felt that he had to point it. Technically his mom was carrying him, so that made him part of the package. “Sorta.”

 

Piper didn’t look anywhere near amused. “You must be so proud.” She told him in a very sardonic manner.

 

“It’s kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you.” Paige interrupted Chris’s thoughts about powers to focus back to the problem. “Obviously she didn’t count on us being there.”

 

That was strange…while some creatures could sense magical ability, it wasn’t exactly the most common of abilities floating around. It’ll probably need a combination of abilities to destroy it, or some very strong magic. Magically, they’d probably need a PO3 spell combined with a potion, maybe.

 

Dad and Uncle Sam would probably be needing to find an angel blade, or even a version of Ruby’s knife. Which both methods may still not work. Though why the knife is Ruby’s is still lost on Chris.

 

“Well, at least there’s a vanquishing potion here.” Piper says from where she’s looking at the book with Paige. There’s one less worry on all of their minds. They don’t have to come with a way on how to destroy the thing.

 

Though some ways are pretty inventive. If true, the story of Uncle Bobby killing a creature with a wood chipper would be an example. It was different than how the lore said to kill the thing, but it killed the thing.

 

“Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it’d never been hatched.” Piper’s voice brought Chris out of memories of story time to bring other fears to mind.

 

Mom doesn’t have a force field. Mom is pregnant. Mom is slower than she usually is. Yeah, mom definitely shouldn’t be hunting this far along in her pregnancy. “Whoa, hold it. You are not going anywhere, mum, this is way too risky.” Though…she didn’t listen when both Dads (Leo and Dean) and the rest of the family told her to while she was pregnant with M&M.

 

_“We need the Power of Three to vanquish the demon.” Chris remembers mom telling the other adults while him and Wyatt hid in the other room. They were supposed to be asleep, but Wyatt was convinced that they needed to go on the Hunt too._

_“Piper.” Leo’s calm voice, which sounded more patronizing to Chris’s adult mind. “While the Power of Three…”_

_“Leo, I suggest you not tell the angry pregnant lady what to do.” Piper told him, her voice doing that weird thing that usually came right before she blew up a demon or accidently a potted plant._

_Uncle Sam cleared his throat, a sure sign that he was going to say something that he’d probably regret later on that night. At least, that’s what Aunt Paige always said with a snicker. “Uh, Piper. I think he may have a point.”_

_“While I don’t like agreeing with Sparkles,” Dean begins, letting the sentence hang for everyone to hear._

_Wyatt chose that time to elbow Chris in the side. “If they would just let us go, they wouldn’t be fighting right now._

_“I don’t know, Wyatt.” Little Chris pulled at his shirt, wanting to agree with his older brother but unable to do so. “We’re just kids. This demon…it’s scaring mom, dad, Uncle Sam, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Dean. And nothing scares them.”_

_“You’re a kid. Not me.” Wyatt glared at Chris for a moment before hunkering down closer to the grate so that they could better hear._

_“Now listen here.” Piper finally speaks loud enough to quiet the others. “We fought demons while dying and being dead. I’m **pregnant**. I don’t have a disease, I’m just carrying a baby. Until any of you all can come up with another way on how to vanquish, not banish or even bind, this creature, I’m part of this party. Understand?”_

_“As long as you stay close to the humans.” Paige snarked, most likely giving both of the Winchesters a smug smile to go along with it._

_Dean, his voice with the hint of flirting that he almost always has when talking to Mom, speaks up. “I’ll enjoy the view.”_

“Too risky?” Piper with same annoyance in her voice all those years ago (or in years to come) bites out the two words. Chris feels a bit like a small child at that. Mom always was able to get both him and Wyatt into line with just a few choice words.

 

“He’s actually right.” Paige speaks up, and Chris mentally sighs in relief at the dodged bullet there. “Without the Wyatt force field thing.”

 

Why did she have to bring that up again? Seriously? Didn’t he have enough issues with his older brother as it was. “Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?” Chris tells his aunt, cause really? Middle child syndrome here.

 

“Aren’t there any therapists in the future?” Paige asked, and that does bring a few things to mind. Like mind control and mental wipes.

 

Yeah, best not to even touch on what the future therapists started dabbling in once they learned that magic was real. “We need Phoebe.” Chris decided that now was not the time for bringing up the future. They had to stop this demon in the now, even if he never remembered there being any stories about a Spider Demon.

 

Who knows? Maybe it hadn’t been as story worthy with Leo being around to still help out. Now they were down to two fighters and no healers.

 

Which was still his fault…but not something that he could do anything about. For all intents and purposes, the strongest offensive member on the Charmed Ones was out. Piper couldn’t move as fast as she usually could, and the demon was focusing on its attack on her.

 

They needed help.

 

“No, we don’t,” Piper says out loud, and Chris worries that he may have said something out loud instead of just in his thoughts, “and I don’t want to interrupt her date with Mark.”

 

He’s mentally relieved, but that still doesn’t solve the problem. Especially since the cut from the demon was starting to sting more than a little cut like it should be doing.

 

Maybe a poison?

 

“Actually, it’s Mike this week.” Paige corrects Piper with something that really isn’t that important. Who cares who Phoebe is going on a date with?

 

None of them are in the picture in the future, so not something that he needs to make sure stays in the picture. The guy Phoebe is mostly with in the future doesn’t not have a name that starts with an M.

 

Also, Paige is wrong there. “No, it’s Mitch.” Mike was two weeks ago. “But who cares, we need her.” Or someone like her. Something, maybe a hidden a sixth sense that Chris wasn’t going to think too much on, was telling him there they needed someone else to be here and soon.

 

“Ever since she had that vision thing in magic school, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she’s kind of been on that whole future thing.” Paige reminds them all, and it takes Chris everything not to flinch.

 

Wyatt didn’t like having loose ends around, especially a fire starter.

 

“And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?” The women had completely gone off topic with that, but it gave him more time to think.

 

Spider Demon. Spiders. Spiders are venomous, or at least some are.

 

“I don’t know.” Paige answers Piper, but Chris has other things pinging around in his mind. A lot of creatures can turn their victims with scratches or bites.

 

Werewolf.

 

Wendigo, type 2 not 1.

 

Furies.

 

Vampires.

 

There were plenty others, but those were the first ones to come to mind. They may need a back-up plan just in case this worse-case scenario becomes plausible. He was scratched by the creature.

 

Touching his neck, he voices the underlying fear, hoping that there is some information to put this possibility out of mind. “So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?”

 

Their twin looks weren’t reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting close to that actual crossover and not just the referenced pieces. Yay!!
> 
> On the timeline I have, there is one more chapter of just the Charmed characters but the boys should be making an appearance soon. Woohoo!!
> 
> I hope to hear some feedback from you folks that happen to still be reading this. I have a pile that I want done before the end of this year. Will it? Maybe. I have no clue. I just really need to get my muse to stick around.


	5. Chapter 5

“Gentle, please.” Chris complains as Piper dabs again at the cut. Honestly, he’s had worse. There was no reason for her to be as worried as she’s acting.

 

Or for him to complain, but it was nice to be looked after again.

 

“Oh, quit your complaining, I’m almost done.” Piper tells him, and he has to fight the smile from coming on his face. Chris is used to his mother’s fix-its whenever there was no healer around. Though her reaction whenever one of the Winchester showed up shot was usually a bit more drastic.

 

_“Don’t worry. I just need some alcohol, floss, tweezers, and a needle. Jeez, woman.” Dean complained after coming back from a hunt a bit more beat up than usual._

_“What happened?” Wyatt orbed in with a glare almost permanently in place at this point. He didn’t care much for hardly anyone anymore. Aunt Phoebe said it was just teenage hormones whenever she tried to do a read on him._

_Tried, because Chris knows how good Wyatt has gotten at faking a lot of things. His lies are almost complete, with even his emotions lining up to whatever he wants the world to think. The only ones to ever look twice are Uncle Sam and Dean. His Aunts? Too gullible by far._

_“Dean decided to be a hero.” Sam explained, taking the materials from Piper who still didn’t look at happy at this turn of events._

_Dean tried to change his grimace into a smile when he saw that M &M had come in to hide behind Piper. “Just being my regular self. You know how that is.”_

_“Get shot by someone who didn’t want you hitting on them?” Wyatt sneered, and Chris tensed at the wording. “Such a shock.”_

_“Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.” Piper reprimanded, bringing her eldest to heel in a way that no one else could. “Go to your room, and go to your room now. No orbing, young man.”_

_His expression darkened, but he still stomped up the stairs instead of orbing on up. Chris’s eyes had been glued on his angry brother but pulled back around to the people he thought of as parents. “Hey, Pip. You know that’s not how it…”_

_Piper gives him a gentle peck on the lips, though careful not to look down at the blood on his thigh. “I trust you.”_

_“Come here.” Sam motions for Chris and M &M to come over to where he had just cut Dean’s pants enough to reveal the nasty looking wound. “Even if a healer is a call away most of the time, it’s good to…”_

_“To know how to take care of yourself.” Chris and M &M said together in unison. They looked at each other with grins on their faces, and Chris reached out a hand to ruffle her hair._

_Dean smiled at them both, keeping his hand wrapped around Piper’s. “I’m guessing they didn’t inherit your aversion to blood?” There’s humor in his tone, even if the pouring of alcohol on the wound has to sting._

_“Very funny, Winchester.”_

“Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I’m gonna be a little bit late?” Piper’s voice pulls him back, again, from another one of those memories that shouldn’t be. This was going to start being a problem if he can’t get a lid on them.

 

Also… Didn’t they already go over this conversation about the club? “No, I thought we already discussed this. You’re not going anywhere without a force field.” Which is a bit more painful to say than Chris thought it would be. Piper hadn’t had a force field with M&M, except they’d had more fighters to watch her back. No way would Dean let her wander around without someone with her at all times, especially this far along.

 

“Why? Because it’s so much safer here?” Piper argues, and he bites back the comment Chris has ready to give. Not safer, but more easily controlled. “I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight.”

 

Even before she was vanquished, Chris remembers how his mother was about making sure income was coming in to keep the roof over their heads. “Let Paige cover for you.” It made more sense than arguing with the stubborn Halliwell genes. Also, Paige would be just an orb away. Made a lot more sense.

 

“No, I can’t, I have to go back to my temp job.” Paige argues, and this was why dealing with the survivors had been a lot easier. They just wanted to survive and didn’t really care too much about the plans. “I’m already late.”

 

Another Halliwell trait that everyone except the late Prudence Halliwell had…being late.

 

Anyway, a temp job was nowhere near as important as saving a life. “Blow it off. This is more important.” Especially if that life was her sisters. Hasn’t losing one been enough to give them a bit of concern?

 

Even as he thinks it, Chris pushes it off to the side. No. These definitely weren’t the people he looked up to growing up. They hadn’t had to deal with the things that would have them learn to be cautious. Especially Paige. She had come in with two powerful older siblings to watch out for her as an introduction. While, in the stories, death had been a potential, it had been less close than it had at the beginning.

 

“My temp jobs are important.” Paige argues, but Chris was already trying to feel with his ‘white-lighter side’. Empathy and all that. “It’s how people who need help find me.”

 

Chris calms down his anger, which is funny considering where his power manifests itself through. “Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?” See, empathy. Empathizing. He’s seeing through her point of view, even if it really was flawed.

 

Paige was all about helping people, and keeping her independence. Basically, imagine a female Sam with a bit less anger issues. Quite a bit less.

 

“Why don’t we just call Leo?” Paige asks, and that just sends another jab into his brain.

 

_“WYATT!!! PAIGE!!” Chris yells to the sky, wanting and pleading for someone to make it in time. No one comes, even as he feels the pulse finally stop in his mom’s arm. “CAS!” Finally, desperate for anyone he calls out to someone that he wouldn’t count on to arrive. “LEO! Dad!”_

_“Chr…” Dean tried to speak, and Chris scurried to get closer to better hear the man. There had to be some way to save them. Somehow. This isn’t how this is supposed to go._

_Sam, with M &M at his heels, slams in the door just as Dean breaths out. Sobs start as M&M comes to his side and they hold each other. Sam goes from one body to the next, trying to find some sign of life. Trying to find some sign of hope…_

_Castiel flutters in, kneeling beside Dean’s body. The stoic angel shakes his head, giving Sam the information that he’d been trying to deny._

_Paige orbs in, holding onto a very pregnant Phoebe and little Prue’s hands. They had went to Magic School to talk about classes for the upcoming year. They had been undecided about letting little Prue go to the school after there had been talk about students bullying another student for having “evil” powers._

_Wyatt is the last one to orb in, and as he does he falls to his knees beside the two fallen and yells at the universe in agony. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

_Leo never came…_

 

“No.” Chris tells her, biting back the anger that only years of control has kept him from lashing out completely. “No.”

 

“Why not? He can help us.” Paige argues, and Chris has to remind himself that this Paige hadn’t been there. That this Paige is still stuck with the brain-washing that they needed Leo to be able to go do anything. Just look at the Titans for proof. “Besides, Piper’s in danger, which means the baby’s in danger, which means you are in danger.”

 

They wouldn’t do anything until Leo showed up to give them the okay. The mighty Charmed Ones controlled by a man choosing to wear a gold bathrobe instead of staying around to help protect the family. “Because we don’t need him.” Or protect the world from his son that decided to rule it all under his mighty fist.

 

Daddy issues. Gotta love em’.

 

“Yeah, he’s right, I don’t want to open up that can of worms.” Piper, at least, is on his side. Even if it was for different reasons. Honestly, Leo being gone now was no different than him taking off in a few years to go help the greater good in a new destiny of his.

 

“He doesn’t even know you’re pregnant.” Paige points out, and does it really matter? He’s nowhere to be found, in either future.

 

Leo was just meant to take off. Who cares if he knows he’s leaving behind two sons instead of just one? He’s still leaving. Will leave.

 

Piper looks at Paige with a very pointed look, as though thinking it was as obvious as it was in her mind. “This is my point exactly.”

 

The more they talked about the subject the more it touched on issues that wouldn’t even be created for a few more years. “Look, I’m not suggesting some sort of reunion…”

 

“He has been gone for six months.” Chris finally interrupts, having enough of this conversation. Them making excuses for Leo has gone on a lot longer than just this conversation. “If he’s not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?” Even as the words come out, he regrets the tidbit into his past that he gave them.

 

Piper sitting down in the chair just stabs him with another dose of guilt. He never wanted his mother to look at him the way that she is doing right now. A cross between pity and guilt. Chris wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault. He wanted to apologize for snapping like he did.

 

But he couldn’t. It wasn’t Piper’s fault that Leo left, just Leo’s. What he said wasn’t meant to be cruel…just a statement for what the future was like. In all the different memories floating around in his head, one thing remained the same. Leo left.

 

When Paige died, Leo took off not long after Piper destroyed the Titans. He came back and forth but the visits pretty much stopped with him when he was five. Even with the memories that changed after saving Paige, he took off when he was about ten to help do something. Sam and Dean Winchester came into his life about not long after that, hunting down a demon that they thought they knew how to destroy but didn’t. Now these memories? Leo comes to visit Wyatt before going back to his other duties. Whatever they were. Him and Paige were never allowed to go Up There for very long.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Paige asks, reminding him that his Aunts, while flawed, still had a lot of good in them. She did care, she just didn’t have her priorities lined up.

 

It happened, when people were young.

 

“Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute.” Piper tells her, and the stab of guilt twisted just a bit in Chris’s stomach.

 

He kept forgetting how _young_ they were. Yes, even if they were older than him in this time period, he still felt a lot older. Growing up…He had to grow up faster than these three had to.

 

“Okay, well, I’ll go deal with the club, you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it’s done.” Paige decided as if it had been her plan all along before taking off.

 

For a moment, Chris thought about apologizing before just giving up after looking at his mother. “I’ll clean up.”

 

He goes to pick up the first aid kit, and it sticks to his hand.

 

This wasn’t a good sign. They needed back up. Leo was out of the question. Pretty much everyone he knew from the future couldn’t help them out. There was no one. There was just him to figure out a plan. What he wouldn’t do to have Uncle Sam around for a plan…


	6. Chapter 6

Piper is a wiz in the kitchen, both with making potions and with making dinners. As a child, Chris remembers sitting and watching her mix up different concoctions whose uses that he could barely remember. What he does remember is how much watching his mother spin about the kitchen reminds him so much of home. The kitchen at the manor would definitely be a part of his heaven, if he went to heaven.

 

“What are you looking at?” Piper pauses what she was doing to give Chris a look of confusion before going back to stirring the potion. Lucky for them, the potion didn’t require anything too exotic.

 

Been there. Done that. The more exotic pieces in a recipe could really cause problems, even for a white-lighter. Especially the ones that came from the past. Thank goodness Wyatt never figured out time travel, or at least never had a want to figure it out. He usually depended on his active powers to get things accomplished, even if he could be just as good with the latent ones as well.

 

Chris doesn’t answer her, but stays as far in the background one could get in the small kitchen. “Almost done?”

 

She huffs, but keeps stirring the potion. “Yeah.” She takes a step back before throwing in the last ingredient and turning the heat down to a simmer. “You know, Chris, that the future changes with every choice that we make.”

 

“Yeah, well, I still haven’t found what turned Wyatt…”

 

“I’m not talking about that.” Piper turns to look at him after setting the small egg timer next to the stove. “I’m talking about Leo.”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” The anger he felt every time someone mentioning Leo flairs up, but he ignores it. Especially when someone mentions how great of a guy Leo was to everyone.

 

“I think we need to.” She moves over to a chair and takes a seat, even though Chris still stands across from the table. “Chris…what did he do? What did I do?”

 

“Piper…”

 

“Mom.”

 

A small smile comes out to shine, and he sits like he knows she wants him to. “Mom.” He puts his hands on the table so she could reach out and hold them like they used to do before… “I told you. You were the best. Leo?” Chris sighs at that, looking over at a plant just behind Piper’s shoulder. “I couldn’t count on him.”

 

“Chris…”

 

“My dad…” Chris starts before suddenly snapping his mouth shut at her curious look. It really was hard to keep secrets in this family. “A dad is someone that you can call and he’ll do anything to get to you. A dad is there when you need him. That’s what family is all about, you know? Being there even when the odds are against you…” He pulls himself out of a memory to remember that this wasn’t the time that he came from, but a time that he could easily screw up if he said the wrong thing.

 

Future consequences.

 

“’My’?”

 

“Future consequences.” Chris quickly tells her, trying to make her forget the slip. “Anyway. It doesn’t matter what he did, going to do, whatever. It doesn’t matter, mom.” He stands up, pulling away from the familiarity that both soothes and hurts at the same time. “What matters is that we don’t need him. Okay? We’re fine. We’ll be fine.”

 

Piper gets up as the buzzer starts to sound. “Except for Wyatt turning evil, right?” She tries to make it sound light hearted, but it comes off flat.

 

“Yeah.” Chris takes a moment to watch her put some of the potion into a vial to be used for the upcoming vanquish. “Think you’ll be fine on your own for me to go get Phoebe? Or should I yell for Paige?”

 

The glare she sends his way would probably blow him up if her powers had been in her eyes like Prue’s instead of in her hands. “I’m not an invalid, Christopher Perry Halliwell.”

 

“The Spider Demon is targeting you…”

 

Piper interrupts him defending himself to wave the ladle in his direction. “Oh, no you don’t, mister. You go and get your Aunt Phoebe to bless this thing. Then we’ll yell for Paige.”

 

The sudden twinge in his neck reminds him of what he’d been so worried about before. Poisonous spiders. “Yes, mom.” Chris tells her, multiple things going through his mind as he orbs out to somewhere near where Phoebe would be at on her date. Time was of the utmost importance if the scratch was actually doing something to him.

 

At least, he planned on orbing out to somewhere near where Phoebe was on her date at.

 

Instead, he orbed into a place that looked like a very old library. A very old library with three men, two of whom now had weapons drawn on him and the other with their head tilted in confusion. This wasn’t part of the plan. The plan had him orbing to Phoebe, not to three people that weren’t supposed to be in the Charmed Ones’ lives for at least another six years. Ten, in another timeline.

 

A sharp pain in his neck has him wince and hold the place where the scratches were at. The three stared at him as he pulled his hand away with spider webbing forming between it and the scratched. Not good. Not good at all. Very bad sign.

 

“What are you?” The short haired one, the one that Chris knew as Dean and as dad, looks at him with caution and his gun pointed at him.

 

Chris never thought he’d see the day when they’d pull a gun on him, but he’s not surprised. He got his paranoia honestly.

 

The one tilting his head, Uncle Cas, finally tilted his head back up. “A white-lighter but not. You aren’t supposed to exist. In this time or yours.”

 

“My parents weren’t a fan of that rule.” Chris wiped his hand on his pants, still carefully aware of the guns pointed in his direction. “Sorry for crashing guys,” he holds his hands up for them to see, “I’ll just be…”

 

“Cas?” Dean asks of the angel, most likely trusting Sam to shoot him if things got out of control.

 

“He is not evil.” Castiel answers, the tilted head back. “His soul is bright and shining. He is a powerful force for good.”

 

“That’s not exactly reassuring, Cas.” Dean tells him, and Chris doesn’t completely get the references there. Dean was always a bit wary about telling stories. Though the books about them did give him somewhat of an idea of what he is referring to.

 

Sometimes good does evil, thinking that it is doing good.

 

Sam hasn’t lowered his gun, and Chris is not forgetting that threat even if the other two were letting down their guards a bit. He can’t afford to be killed yet. “Who are you?”

 

Sam’s question has the two others turn back to him. All of the eyes in the room were now on him and the answer he was going to give. He should lie. He should tell them something completely unrelated to him. Chris opens his mouth just to do that when the time line that Sam drew on the table came back to mind.

 

_“Okay…So to fix this we need to find a time before Wyatt was powerful to kill…” Sam started but stopped at three sets of glares pointed his way, and one look of amusement._

_Chris was one of the three that was glaring. “I’m not going to kill my brother, Uncle Sam.” Sam frowned, but eventually nodded at something he must have seen in Chris’s face. Sam could never have killed Dean, no matter how evil he became. “But I will save him.”_

_Little Prue reaches out and touches Sam’s shoulder. “Dad…” She takes a deep breath, as though readying herself for a reaction she’s pretty certain she won’t like. “Wyatt couldn’t always have been evil. He helped protect us for years while you and the other adults fought it.”_

_The sound of a pebble hitting metal has everyone jump before looking to where M &M looked up at them sheepishly from where she’d been playing with marbles. “Bub doesn’t even think he’s doing evil. He thinks he’s protecting us from the normal world. Whatever that means…”_

_Bianca, who had chosen to keep her mirth to just herself decided to ignore what they were talking about to go back to the plan that Sam had come up with as a last-ditch hope. “You keep saying that you have to save Wyatt, right?” She points at the line where they had colored it as red to symbolize they knew he was evil or already on the way to being so. They had it down to when Wyatt was about twelve, but knew that it had to be even further back._

_They looked over at her, wondering what the assassin witch could possibly be thinking about when she held up a pendulum for all to see._

_“I’m an idiot.” Chris tells the group as a whole before he holds out a hand for Bianca to drop the pendulum in his hand. At their confused looks, he holds it up to see. “What’s the one thing that is an inherit ability of witches?” Without answering, Chris holds the pendulum over the timeline. Nothing happens for a moment before it suddenly jerks out of his hand and lands in the year right before his birth._

_Bianca looks at him, her expression unreadable to everyone else in the room but him. She was surprised that it would work, and concerned. Later on, she’d tell Chris that she never saw a scrying react that way. That a part of her feared what that could mean for all of them that another Halliwell showed so much power, even if he was on their side._

_“A lot happened that year…” Sam mumbled to the rest of the group._

_“A year isn’t that specific.” Little Prue looked at the time line, a flame formed in her hand to better light the area. “We’ll need a set date to get in and out without changing too much of the past.”_

 

Like Grandpa said about mom dying…him going back to the past changed a lot of things. Him and Bianca choosing that specific moment to go back to after Sam and the girls were vanquished changed even more things.

 

_Why not save the Charmed Ones, too?_

Bianca had asked that question in an offhand manner, but it had become the focal point for their plan. It took years before Piper Halliwell fell, but Evil was already trying its best to grow with the Power of Three gone for good that time. While nowhere near as powerful as it became under Wyatt’s control, it still had been enough to finally vanquish the eldest Halliwell and Winchester.

 

Why not give the Winchesters the same chance? They lost a lot of people that they probably wouldn’t have if they had a few more magical beings on their side than they did.

 

“Chris.” Chris chooses to tell them, a plan forming in his mind that was nearly as wacky as anything one of the Winchester bros would come up with. “You don’t know me. Not yet. But you will, in the future.”

 

“Future?” Dean looked at him like he would in a few years when catching him in a lie. He didn’t sound like he believed him.

 

Sam, though…Sam always was the first to believe a story. A similar trait that he had with Phoebe. At least according to the stories.

 

Chris can’t look at Dean without the similar twinge that came whenever he looked at Piper. At their loss, everything the fell apart one after another. Even in the future without Paige bringing up the third in the Power of Three. Who he can look at is the angel that always had their backs, even when he didn’t have magic right at his fingertips. “My Charges need help.” Chris chose the words carefully, certain that Castiel, as an angel, would understand what he was saying.

 

Cas tilted his head, as though trying to read him. “And you need the Winchesters help?” It was a question, even if it didn’t sound like one in his bland tone. “Your side never comes to ours.”

 

“Side? Cas…What are you…?”

 

Cas just kept his head tilted to the side. A decision made even without asking Sam and Dean. “Who are your charges?”

 

Now this was where the decision to change the course was in his ball park. Chris could always just orb out, pretend that he never was there. He could decide to change this plan. “The Charmed Ones.”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. No surprise there. The only people who heard of them were usually magical folk either complaining about their lack of discipline or whispering about their abilities. Usually gossiping about how the best plan was to stay out of their way.

 

The story of what happened to the demons that tried to take Wyatt and harmed Paige spread quickly throughout the Underworld. No one wanted to be on Piper Halliwell’s bad side.

 

“What?” Dean blurts out, and Sam looks like he has another puzzle to play with. Chris knows Uncle Sam will be off to find everything and anything that he can find about the Charmed Ones as soon as he leaves.

 

“Charmed Ones.” Chris tells them again, before looking away and locking up the memories that these faces are trying to bring up. “One of them is out of commission, and they need some back up.” His years as unelected leader of the resistance coming back to him.

 

A Halliwell to defeat a Halliwell. Some had thought it amusing.

 

“Injured?” Dean asked the question, taking the lead this time around. The two brothers looked at each other and had a silent conversation. He had forgotten that…

 

Chris shook his head for negative. “No. Pregnant.” He hears a call, but most puts it to the side. It was just Mom telling him the potion was almost ready. “I have to get one. Thanks for the help if you, uh, do show up.” Yeah, this was getting awkward, not that it had been since he accidently orbed there. “The address is 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. Shouldn’t be more than a day’s drive, less with angel power.”

 

Chris chooses that moment to go ahead and orb out. He’d put the ball in their court.

 

Still a dumb idea, and he berates himself even when he orbs into the men’s restroom where Phoebe was on her date with Mitch. Mitch, not Mike. His Aunt’s math really needed some help. Or her ability to guess ages. Chris may not know when her vision showed her, but Little Prue was born quite a bit further down the road than three years from now.

 

“Don’t you just want a family?” Chris hears Phoebe ask her hapless date from just a few feet away from them. “Kids?”

 

He could easily stop her from the serial dating game, but Chris definitely doesn’t want to know how THAT would mess up the future. Phoebe had quite a bit to go through before getting together with Uncle Sam, and even that was one heck of a roller coaster ride.

 

“I don’t know, I-I haven’t really thought about it to be honest.” The man looked ready to run for the hills, and Chris really didn’t blame him. All the men in the family that he knew would probably run away from someone on a first date talking about having children and settling down.

 

Phoebe reaches out a hand, and Chris knows that she’s just trying to force a premonition. One of these days that’ll come back to bite her. Especially if the Tribunal gets wind of it. Chris guesses that was one good thing that Wyatt did do. He got the Higher Ups to stop playing with them like chess pieces. That was something Wyatt and Charmed Ones had in common.

 

“Yeah, nothing.” Phoebe suddenly stands. If she got a vision that easily…her powers really were growing during this time. “Alright, so it’s great seeing you, you take care.”

 

“But, Phoebe…”

 

Phoebe turns, ignoring what Mitch has to say. Nearly hitting Chris in her turn. “Chris, hey.” Her eyes suddenly widen as she took in his appearance. “Oh my god, you’re sweating. What happened to your neck?”

 

With the orbing everywhere except where he needed to be, Chris had nearly forgotten spider demon’s scratch. No wonder everything was starting to feel just a bit wonky. “Uh, Piper was attacked by a demon.” At least it wasn’t her asking about a hicky. That had been awkward… “She’s okay though. We need you back at the house to help with the vanquishing potion.” Well, needed help with the blessing part. Mom already brewed up the concoction.

 

“Okay.” Phoebe tells him, and he can see the way that her mind has switched from her date to saving the world one innocent at a time. Even when that innocent happens to be her sister. “Take care, Mark.”

 

“Mitch.” Mitch corrected, and truthfully at this point Chris was surprised she remembered that his name started with an M. It seemed to be the month of M dates for his Aunt Phoebs.

 

Phoebe starts walking away but the annoying buzzing sound catching and holds Chris’s attention. A fly buzzes around his head for a moment. He watches the movement for a moment before easily catching it in his hand.

 

Not good.

 

“Chris, are you coming or what?” Phoebe asks him, and it keeps him from thinking too much into what that sign could mean.

 

He looks at his hand for a moment before letting the fly go. “Yeah.”

 

Maybe bringing in the Winchesters right now had been a better plan than he though. Especially if what he feared the most could be coming true.

 

No way could he afford to be turned into a Spider Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like it would never end... Just more and more wanted to be written and I just wanted it all to be in the same place.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay, let’s do this. I have a future to get back to.” Phoebe declares as she walks into the dining room from the kitchen. Different potions are on the table and Chris knows what most of them should do. Between him and the rest of his generation, he was the best at making up potions. A part of it coming from always being in the kitchen with his mom. M&M was second, only because he had more time with mom to practice.

 

Aunt Phoebe’s word choice could use some work, though. “Who doesn’t.” He nods towards the potion to kill the Spider Demon. “You blessed this?” All three Charmed Ones had to bless the potion for this to work.

 

They really needed to come up with alternates on killing a few of those demons. Eventually…

 

No, Chris wasn’t going to let his mind go there.

 

“Yes, I bless it, I sang to it.” Phoebe snarked out, another Halliwell trait that most people forgot about before working with them. “What’s the matter with you?” Chris forgets that, sometimes. Usually he’s one of the people making the comments.

 

A sudden wave of dizziness has him sit down on the stairs. Honestly, he doesn’t really remember walking over to the stairs. Yeah, he’s pretty certain that the scratch was doing something to him. Hopefully vanquishing the demon would work. Hopefully.

 

Piper is coming down the stairs when Phoebe voices her concern. “Are you okay?”

 

He could lie. He may still be horrible at it, but not nearly as horrid as his Aunts and mom. “Yeah, I think I’m just coming down with something.” No need to worry them. Not yet. After they vanquish the thing and if his symptoms don’t get better? Yeah, that will be the time to worry.

 

“What do you mean?” Mom…Piper asks him and he mentally swears. Mentally, because he really doesn’t want a mouth of soap; which he is pretty sure mom would do even in this time. “From the attack?”

 

Mom might be a bit more perceptive in this time than he hoped…”Now who’s the worry wart.” The best way to deflect is to bring up a common thing. Being neurotic wasn’t just a learned trait. “Look, we still need Paige to bless this.” Chris quickly moves on, trying to not let his mother have time to think too much into it. “Did you call her?”

 

“Yeah, she’s on her way.” Piper tells Chris, but with a raised eyebrow letting him know that she knows what he’s trying to do. “She was helping me out at the club.”

 

“Who’s watching Wyatt?” Phoebe asks, and irrational anger hits Chris. Why can’t she just back off? Let Piper take care of her own kids?

 

The anger fades as quickly as it came. Especially with Piper saying, “Sheila. He should be safe there until after this is over.”

 

Sheila…Sheila…Where does Chris know that name from? Sheila…he doesn’t remember any babysitters growing up with that name. Most of the time it was one of his aunts or someone at Magic…

 

Sheila Morrison. Jr and Mikey’s mom.

 

_“Ugh, Sam. I’m old enough to make my own decisions. Jeez. You’re worse than Jody.” Claire, one of the other hunters that the Winchesters know slams down her bag. Behind her comes Alex and two men just a few years older than they looked to be._

_Sam pointed at the map on the table. “You are supposed to check in.” He looks at the two new people. “Who are they?”_

_“Jr and Mikey.” Alex supplies, throwing down her own bag. “Found them hunting a demon on their own. With a kitchen knife.” Her tone was a bit harsh, but Chris remembers looking at them with an expression of confusion. His aunts always had stories about killing demons with odd household items. Most memorable being Phoebe killing one with a high heel shoe._

_Jr shrugs and motions for his brother to come forward. “Technically an athame. A witch blessed it for our dad years ago. Seemed to be the best tool to end the thing that killed our parents.”_

_“Witch?” Sam asked, his eyes narrowing in trepidation. There aren’t that many good witches running around anymore. Most had sided with Wyatt by now, or dead._

_Mikey pulls out a gun and starts cleaning it. “Yeah. Charmed Ones. Phoebe blessed the bullets on this thing before dad pulled out. Said something about a potential future and being careful.” He shrugged, but kept his face down and away from prying eyes._

_“Paige was the one to do this thing.” Jr went on to say, pulling a necklace out from under his shirt. “A birthday gift. Technically all of them blessed the thing. Something about luck and protection from evil. Seemed to work.” He put it back under his shirt._

_Chris stared at them…why would his aunts and mother decide to protect these two people? Or their dad? He never remembered a Mikey or Jr. “Why?”_

_Everyone suddenly stared at him, and Chris realized that he asked the question out loud. It really didn’t make any sense. The kind of power behind that…that would be like one of the things they would give for a big occasion, or in fear of something._

_Jr looks back at his brother in a way that makes Chris wince at the familiarity. “Dad, Darryl Morris, he helped them out time to time. Mom used to watch the kids whenever Piper was in a bind. Never told us what was going on. But when the world turned dark? Yeah, dad tried calling them up. Found out they were dead. Went kind of nuts trying to find these old things.”_

 

“Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here.” Phoebe starts talking and Chris pulls back into the now instead of what was going to come. “Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday.” If Chris had been able to focus more, he might have snorted at that. Phoebe was going…

 

Wait a second. Where did Uncle Coop go?

 

“Seriously. What? I did the math.” Phoebe kept going as Chris’s memories sorted themselves back into play. Coop came back as a good friend. “It’s gonna take me like a year to fall in love,” more like two months if Chris was remembering the story correctly, “and there’s the whole engagement and the wedding,” more like pregnancy then engagement, “and then a year of wedded bliss.”

 

Something dark moving across the floor catches Chris’s attention. Spider. Spider.

 

“And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy’s, like, nine months.” Phoebe keeps talking, but Chris’s attention is focusing in on the spider crawling across the floor. “Well, ten months, they just tell you it’s nine months. So clearly, let’s move on here. I’m sorry, what’s so funny?”

 

Chris didn’t hear anybody laughing, but that could mean anything at this point. “This whole family needs a shrink.” He faintly hears his mother saying the words, but not really understanding the meaning behind them.

 

Bright lights. Orbs.

 

“Hey. Where’d you get that?” Phoebe asks the newcomer and Chris faintly notes that it’s Aunt Paige. Holding a…is that a shillelagh?

 

Paige looks at her sister for a moment before just shaking her head. “Don’t ask.” The Leprechauns always had a thing for Aunt Paige, and pretty much always will. Especially whenever they needed something. Usually Finnegan.

 

“You need to bless this vanquishing potion.” Chris tiredly holds the potion up to bring them back on topic. There might be something to the magical community saying that the women needed just a bit more discipline. Luck wasn’t always on their side.

 

“Wow.” Paige tells him, the Halliwell sarcasm strong even if her last name is Matthews. “Hello to you too.”

 

That was uncalled for. At least that’s what the anger was telling him to think. “Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it.” Usually he has more control over the issues of his past than this. “Phoebe will help you.” ‘ _Get Piper alone,’_ something hissed in his mind. “Piper, can I talk to you, please?” Chris catches himself saying without really controlling his words.

 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Not good. Demon control. Very bad.

 

“Piper?” Mom asks over his wording, so maybe some part of him is trying to fight the control. “What happened to mum?”

 

“How exactly do I bless this thing?” Paige asks, and Chris mentally yells at his aunts to at least _pretend_ to be more observant as he starts to lead Piper into the conservatory.

 

How many times have they been possessed or controlled by something and the others weren’t aware? Ghosts. Banshee. Mermaid. Demon. Spell.

 

“With your blood. Come on.” He can faintly hear Phoebe answering Paige. This isn’t good. Not good at all.

 

“What is it?” Piper asks him as they enter the observatory. “What’s the matter?” She looks closer at him, and does he wish that the other two could be as observant. “Chris, your eyes are dilated.”

 

The infected part of him just stares at her for a moment, amused that she was able to state the obvious. “Are they?” Something in his tone must have given her some warning, because Piper was already pulling back.

 

“Chris?” She softly voices out, similar to how she would talk to one of the guys after they came back after a hunt that they didn’t want to involve the Charmed Ones in. Usually when dealing with Crowley.

 

The spider from earlier shifts shape so that she’s back into the Spider Demon. She lifts her hands and points them at Piper, webs flying out of her hands and wrapping his mother up in them. The webbing then pushes her back and sticks her to the wall.

 

Chris tells himself to do something. To move, but he can’t force himself to get in between the Spider Demon and his mother. He can’t make himself move.

 

He can’t get between the spider and her prey.

 

“Okay, we got it.” Phoebe’s voice is louder than it should be if she was still in the kitchen. “She didn’t even…” Chris and the Spider Demon turn to them both. “Faint.”

 

Everything slows down, just like it did with the fly, as Paige throws the potion at the Spider Demon. Instinct, not thought, has him reach out and catch the potion.

 

“What are you doing?” Paige asks, and if he was more himself he would have rolled his eyes. Wasn’t it obvious?

 

He knocks Paige to the floor before attacking Phoebe. Before her death in the future, Aunt Phoebe would be able to get even Sam on his back. Now? Well, she hadn’t had a regular sparring partner ever since Cole was vanquished. Chris drops the potion, maybe intentionally, maybe not. The same as not ducking as Phoebe’s foot went at his head.

 

Chris falls to the floor and watches as Paige throws the potion at the spider demon, missing. There goes the blessed potion, and they had no other way to vanquish the demon.

 

Maybe calling in the Winchesters was a better idea than he thought.

 

The Spider Demon changes back into a spider and crawls away.

 

“Get it!” Phoebe starts yelling, but it sounds more like she’s in a hole than anything else. “Get it!” The pull to protect the Spider Demon starts to fade as she crawls out the window. “Piper.”

 

“Oh, no.” Paige says as they both turn to see Piper wrapped in a cocoon.

 

Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris woke to a dark room and the smell of mold. His head hurts and he reaches up to feel the knot. Aunt Phoebe really can kick. Now he feels a bit of sympathy for Uncle Sam whenever the two of them would spar. Now that hurts.

 

Bright light. Kitchen light. Creaking stairs. Someone is coming down. Someone larger than the two remaining sisters.

 

“Chris? Chris?” Leo…why is Leo here? “Chris, I’d like to talk to you, it’s Leo.” Yeah, right. Just a bit too late, dad. Like always. “Chris.”

 

Chris looks up at the man that he wanted to look up to but never could. “Bastard!” Instinct has his jerk his hand forward and a spider web shoots out to hit where Leo would have been, if he hadn’t orbed out.

 

Bastard.

 

“What happened?” Chris can hear Paige ask his birth father with concern, which just churns his stomach. How can they not see it? See that Leo will always leave? That he’ll always let them down?

 

“He attacked me.” Leo tells her, sounding a bit out of breath, which makes a not so small part of Chris happy. Wyatt had been daddy’s boy, not Christopher.

 

“Tried to warn you.” Paige tells him, and that gives Chris just a bit of strength to fight back against the overwhelming urge to obey the Spider Demon’s wants.

 

It was getting harder, but he was stubborn when he needed to be.

 

“He’s got issues.” Phoebe tries to explain, and Chris smacks his head with the palm of his hand. Phoebe, the one person that could never keep a secret.

 

It really is a miracle that the magical world was secret for so long. Truly a miracle.

 

“From being infected.” Paige answers, and Chris can mentally see the glare she’s sending her older sister’s way. Piper doesn’t want Leo to know, and Chris? Well, he spent most of his childhood without a father, what’s a few more years to that?

 

_“What’s that?” Eight-year-old Chris asks when Dean throws a small ball at him to catch. He moves the ball around in his hand, not feeling any better. Wyatt got to go Up There with dad again…and he had to stay behind. He always had to stay behind._

_“A baseball.” Dean tells him as if it was obvious before sitting next to him on the steps. “Thought we could head to the park. Throw it around a bit.”_

_“You’re not my dad.” Chris crossed his arms and looked away. “You’re M &M’s. You don’t have to do anything with me.”_

_An arm goes across his shoulders and Chris tenses up. The man sitting next to him lets out a breath, but doesn’t do anything for a few moments. “I ever tell you about Uncle Bobby?”_

_Curiosity wins over the anger and he turns so he can better look at Dean. “He’s another hunter, right?”_

_Dean sadly smiles and looks over at the house across the street. “He was like another dad to me. Bobby, he, uh, taught me pretty much everything I know about cars. And baseball.”_

_“Baseball?”_

_Dean looked back at Chris with a sad look on his face. “Yeah, baseball. See, growing up, John, my dad, wasn’t around much. He’d leave us for days at a time. Tell me to take care of Sam. He was always going to another job. Bobby? He, uh, he let us be kids.”_

_Chris fiddled with the ball some, before finally deciding on something. “Can Wyatt and M &M come next time?”_

_“Sure, kid.” Dean ruffles Chris’s short hair before standing up and heading towards the Impala that he always drives._

“Tell me what?” Leo’s voice suddenly getting louder keeps Chris from staying in memory lane. Great. Just great.

 

Phoebe can never keep a secret.

 

“Chris is your son.” Phoebe bursts out, not even trying to be vague. “Don’t we all feel better? I know I feel so much better.”

 

Chris stumbles away from the door, shaking his head even as he find a corner to sit down. No, Aunt Phoebe, no one feels better about you telling Leo whose son Chris is.

 

Time passes and the pain in his head pushing him to get his mother and orb to the Spider Demon increases. No, he’s not going to help evil attack his family. Never. Not going to happen. He’s not going to let it.

 

“Chris. Chris.” The Spider Demon calls through the pain. “Come to me, Chris.” He tries to fight it, but can’t as his feet get under him to stand up. “That’s right. Over here.” His feet move him over to an archway. “Come closer.” Without his control he holds his hand out to the corner of it to make a web. The Spider Demon looks at him through it. “You’re learning quickly.”

 

It sounds like a compliment, but feels more like a deadly twist of a knife. “What did you do to me?” If he was already obeying this much…

 

It won’t be long before he follows every command.

 

“I think you know.” The demon tells him, just like so many other demons filled with their own importance does. This isn’t his first rodeo, but close to being the first time he fell under the control of another being. Not a very pleasant experience. “Now bring me the cocoon.”

 

That was an easy enough command to disobey. “No.”

 

Sharp pain pierces through his mind, punishment for disobedience. Again, not the first time. Wyatt had had a lot of tricks to play with. Torture wasn’t unheard of in the new Halliwell home.

 

_“No!” Chris screams the word as loud as he can, trying to stop Wyatt from this madness. “Please, Wy. Stop it!” Only this could lead him to begging._

_On the ground at Wyatt’s feet laid the broken body of Sam Winchester. Sam was still alive, but wouldn’t be for much longer if Wyatt didn’t stop. Hadn’t they lost enough already?_

_“Why?” Wyatt paused in the torturing to ask Chris the question. “Why do you care so much for these mortals?” Chris slings out a hand to throw the demon heading towards Sam again, but Wyatt casually catches the hand in his own. He flinches as the grip tightens more than Wyatt should be able to. Magic. “Why? They’re useless in our world.”_

“You can’t resist it, what’s happening to you.” The Spider Demon tells him, and he’s back in this present. This present where he’s fighting against an enemy stronger than him, at least for the moment. “Don’t fight it, embrace your new powers. Use them.”

 

_“You killed Little Prue!” Chris found the strength to yell at his brother, even if at the glance he gave to where Sam was at hadn’t moved. “She was a kid, Wy! A child! What threat was she to you? What threat was any of us??”_

_Wyatt suddenly backhanding him has Chris fall back with a groan. “You don’t understand, Christopher.” Wyatt spats in his face. “You just don’t get it.”_

_“Get what?” Chris counters, controlling his emotions when he sees Sam slightly move in the background. They aren’t down, yet. There was still hope that maybe, just maybe, they can change this. Maybe they can still save their world._

_Suddenly Wyatt jerks back in pain and slings around to slam Sam back. Sam falls and Bianca shimmers in, grabbing Chris just as Sam starts a fight that he has already lost._

_“Chris…Come on. Focus on me.” Bianca tells him, giving him some water to drink. “Good. Drink it up. He had you for a while.”_

_“Bianca?” Chris finally focuses enough to drink the water she offered. “Where’s Sam?”_

_Bianca shook her head, not giving voice to what Chris fears. “He made a choice, Chris. For us to have any chance…The Rebels need you.”_

_Chris shook his head. “No. They need a tactician. They need…no. I don’t believe it. I can’t. Sam…no. There has to be a way.”_

_She just kept looking at him. “Sam Winchester is gone, Chris. He died saving the last piece of his brother he had.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

“I don’t understand.” Chris in the present voices the same words that he did in his past. He didn’t understand then, and he doesn’t understand now.

_“That was M &M. And Wy…Little Prue… They’re gone. All of them.”_

“You will, my sweet. All in good time.” The Spider Demon tells him, just as condescending as his brother was when trying to explain the difference between Evil and Power. “All in good time.”

 

Finally gathering enough control, he yanks the spider web down before curling back up in his corner. He shivers, but fights to stay in control. He’s not going to attack his family. He’s not going to give in and hurt them. Not again. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not for sure if anyone is still reading this, but I'm getting closer to where this fic diverges from cannon. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride as much as I am doing while driving. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Even the most meaningful of vows can be broken under a spider’s poison. It was working similar to how a Type A Bitten Werewolf worked…it controls you. There is no you controlling it. Impossible.

 

Chris was now a part of the spider’s servants, even if he couldn’t tell if there were more or not. He wants to serve the Spider Demon in whatever way she wants. The power flooding through his veins isn’t like anything he’s felt before. Is this how Wyatt always feels? Invincible?

 

It’s a wonderful feeling after a lifetime of being in another’s shadow. To feel as though…to feel as if you are the most important piece of the puzzle. It’s…it’s…

 

“What do I do?” Chris creates the web again and her face looks through it. The woman smiles, showing her fangs.

 

“Told you that you’d come around.” She purrs to him, and even if a part of him rebels at the assuredness in her tone, the rest of Chris is grateful that she knew him so well.

 

_“I knew you’d come around, little brother.” Wyatt lazily told Chris from his round table of demons. Round table...just like a twisted form of King Arthur’s from the stories._

_Wyatt follows his own sets of rules, and expects the rest of the world to bend to his demands. Considering how nearly everyone else has fallen to their knees, or been slaughtered, it’s not a completely ridiculous expectation._

_Locking Chris up in a tower like some princess in a fairy tale to think over his actions wasn’t the best move that his older brother could have made. However, for some reason unknown to the world and Chris, Wyatt wanted him to stand by his side._

_Wyatt always was the chess player._

_“Where’s Sam?” Chris bit out, not wanting to play this game any longer than he had to. While in the room thinking about his ‘actions’ like his mom used to do whenever they would get into a fight he had overheard the guards talking about the capture of yet another prize for Lord Wyatt._

**_The last Winchester_ ** _…as if the family had been a species in need of eradication from the world. Or a rare and powerful creature to add to the stables._

_Like the unicorn that Wyatt had hunted down and brought back when word of it’s appearance had came through his spy network._

_“Sam Wilder? Aunt Paige’s father?” Wyatt asked as though he didn’t know, even if he did. “You know what happened to all of the White Lighters, Christopher. Why are you asking about him?”_

_Chris pulled his anger in close. “Sam **Winchester**.” Even with practice of controlling his anger and keeping himself from lashing out with fists and powers thanks to growing up with the power house that was his brother couldn’t keep it from lacing out._

_Hadn’t he hurt his family enough?_

_“The mortal?” Wyatt tapped his chin in thought. “Oh, yes. Now I remember. Follow me.”_

 

She knew what he needed…and now he can give her what she needs. He can give her anything that she needs in this world within his power.

 

_Bianca._

“Bring me the eldest Charmed One.” The Spider Demon demands with a seductive curl to her words, confident that he was ready to completely obey her demands.

 

Already the image forms in his mind and Chris feels his body become smaller and smaller. His hands and feet change to spider legs with more growing out of his sides. His eyes split and everything comes into focus from the eight eyes that he now has sending in information. Speed. Mobility.

 

He eyes the door before looking to the wall. If he had still been in human form, he would have smirked at the absurdity. Locking him in the basement? Really, Aunts? Leo?

 

He could have easily orbed out before. And now? Now he can race up walls and across ceilings. If there is a single opening he can find his way out. Which is what Chris does…

 

“Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn’t been gone so long.” Leo gives the ‘pity-me’ statement as if he could be that important.

 

As if his come and leave again practice ever really helped anyone. It was always about him. Always about what he needed. Never about anybody else.

 

“Well, you have to do what you have to do.” To anyone else it might sound as though Aunt Paige was offering sympathy. Except…except Chris knows his Aunt Paige. He didn’t get his penchant for sarcasm just from his mother. Aunt Paige had grown up differently than the rest of the Halliwell sisters. Even if they all had absentee sperm donors, Paige had an example of a real father in the form of her adopted parents.

 

The others accept it…Aunt Paige? Aunt Paige sort of understands where his anger comes from.

 

“My god, Leo, can’t you think of anything but yourself?” Phoebe voices the anger and resentment loud enough that Chris nearly pauses and breaks through the Spider Demon’s control.

 

Nearly, but doesn’t. This is an old wound that has been opened a few too many times.

 

“Phoebe?” Paige questions and reprimands at the same time. He doesn’t know how she’s able to do that, but it was one of her best skills as the world started to go on it’s side. Started, because that had been one favor from the universe.

 

None of the Charmed Ones had been alive as their favorite started to wreak his havoc on the world.

 

“Yeah, that was kind of weird.” Phoebe answers a bit sheepishly. Chris tries to focus on the goal, but the repressed emotions claw at him.

 

_“Leo! Dad!”_

 

What had he been thinking? Leo never was around when needed. There was always someone else for the ‘great’ healer to help.

 

“Yeah.” Aunt Paige doesn’t sound convinced that it was nothing…but agreeing without making too big of a fuss.

 

_“Why doesn’t he want me?” Chris remembers asking her after yet another time that Leo dropped by to talk with everyone…conveniently while he was in afterschool detention._

_Aunt Paige had looked around to see if anyone was listening before raising her eyebrows. “Who?”_

_Chris scoffed and stood up. “Leo. Wish he’d just go away and not come back.” He was good at covering up his hurt with anger._

_“He’s your father.” Paige answered, looking out over the city that they called home._

 

“You totally bailed on us.” Phoebe snaps out and what was left of Chris in the spider’s body flinches. He’s almost to the goal. What the witches and whitelighter are doing doesn’t matter.

 

“What the hell?” Paige asks her sister in an incredulous tone. In a lot of ways, Aunt Paige is a lot like Aunt Prue, even if he’d only met her a couple of times.

 

Aunt Prue only came after he begged the universe for help.

 

“Okay, I think maybe I’m channeling Chris’s anger?” Phoebe asks and Chris scoffs even as he scurries closer to the parlor. He can get to the meal. He can do it.

 

Not like they’ll notice. At least not yet.

 

“But he’s in the basement.” Leo whines. Maybe he’s stating a fact, but to Chris’s ears it’s a whine. Condescension and whining, the two traits his birth father is good at. “Can you empath from so far away?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe my powers are expanding?” Phoebe tries to explain away the evidence pointing to Chris being right under their feet.

 

Probably how Wyatt got away with turning evil for so long. They always want to believe in the good of people. Even if everything is pointing contrary.

 

“Or he’s closer than we think…” Paige muses and Chris increases his speed. Yeah, maybe not the best of time to move slowly.

 

Finally Chris reaches the parlor and turns back into human form. He smirks as both Phoebe and Paige run in. He knows how to handle these threats to the Spider Demon’s plans. He knows what he has to do.

 

“No!” Phoebe yells out and webs shoot out of his hands to his Phoebe and stick her to the wall. Paige, dear sweet Paige, throws a potion at him.

 

It’s not hard to wrap it up in webbing. A fleeting thought has him think about destroying it, but quickly pushes the thought to the side. Doesn’t matter. If it’s a vanquishing potion for the Spider Demon it doesn’t have the third blessing to make it work.

 

It may hurt, but wouldn’t destroy her.

 

No time. Chris shoots out some more webbing to trap Paige to the wall next to Phoebe. The webbing should keep them in place for a while.

 

New threat. New threat to both Chris and the Spider Demon’s plans. A threat both in memory and in the new emotions running through him.

 

“Chris, stop, this isn’t you.” Leo calls out, and the Chris part shakes his head at his father’s foolishness. Didn’t he know how possession and control work???

 

Evil finds the one thing that you have and exploits it. Anger. Rage. Jealousy. Love. Protection. Honor. Anything, even something that you would think as good, can be twisted by it.

 

“Wanna bet?” Chris was always a rebel, and always one to look at the world and come to his own way of how good and evil sometimes played out.

 

Sometimes good had to do bad to get the right results, and sometimes good crosses that line.

 

He pushes Leo against the wall and Chris tries to see something in the Elder’s eyes. He tries to see something that could have him fight against the compulsion coming in ever strong from the Spider Demon. All he needs is a reason to fight against it. Something…something to have his rebellious heart take control.

 

He sees nothing.

 

“Chris, don’t.” Phoebe calls out and it taps into the roiling vat of anger and hate that he’s always felt for this man.

 

_“Don’t. Please, Chris.” M &M’s voice, heavy with tears, breaks through the blinding rage that Chris didn’t have the willpower to fight._

_He returns to consciousness with his hand raised in front of him and an Elder clawing at his throat for air. Chris looks at how scared his little sister was and glanced over to where Little Prue was standing at his side with flame in her hands. Both of them were looking to him to decide what was going to happen, and for him to choose whether to destroy this being or to grant mercy._

_His mother wouldn’t want him to follow in the steps of his brother._

_Slowly he lowers his hand and pulls back the power that he hadn’t, just a few moments ago, knew he could tap into. The flames die in Little Prue’s hands._

_“Christopher…” The man begs, and Chris sneered as he pulled his sister and little cousin behind him. The Elder on the ground looks as though he’d been hit at the way the three were considering him a threat._

_What did he expect?_

_He’s never showed his face at the dinners, and the only way they would recognize him would be from old photographs that hardly anyone looks at._

_“What do you want, Leo?” Chris snaps out, and he feels how both his sister and cousin tense up at that. They know the name, even if they don’t know the face._

_Leo staggers to his feet, and Chris keeps the girls behind him. “We need to talk…”_

_“Not happening.” Chris stops the man before he could finish the sentence. “Go back to your Elders to figure out a solution. Don’t bring us into this. Our family has enough problems of our own.”_

“He’s your father.” Paige tells him just like her older self told him years ago. It was both an explanation and an excuse.

 

An explanation for the expectation, and the excuse to let this man get away with everything that he didn’t do.

 

_“He’s not…” Chris softly tells her, hoping that the wind has pulled the words away so that he won’t have to answer her too sharp gaze._

_A soft touch and he flinches away. It had gotten instinctive by now. He feels her pull her hand away and he glances over to where the older woman looks out at the same scenery as he himself is. “Leo to you is like Sam is to me.” He cut a look at her, and she smiled impishly. “Sam Wilder. Grandma’s white-lighter.”_

_He keeps staring at her until finally he finds the words that come out of his jumbled thoughts. “Dean was my dad. He’s gone. Mom’s gone.” He starts to cry, and Paige pulls him to her in comfort._

Chris looks at Leo, and sees the man that he’ll be. He sees the pain that he’ll cause, but he also feels M&M’s, Little Prue’s, Phoebe’s, and Paige’s eyes on him. He’s not Wyatt.

 

He throws Leo up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with the others. Chris admires the handiwork for a second before moving on to following the Spider Demon’s commands.

 

He touches the cocoon that is his mother and orbs them to the Spider Demon.


	10. Chapter 10

He’s still able to orb, but that doesn’t mean that Chris can control what he is doing and feeling anymore than a very strong soul can wrestle control back from a demon. It happens in bursts, and enough for everyone that cares for the strong soul to know that soul is still in there and fighting, but not enough to be of any help.

 

Chris just wants to belong, and to be loved.

 

_“What do you think you were doing, kid?” Dean barked out, pulling Chris to his chest. Dean’s heart raced under his ear, and Chris’s breaths were nearly as ragged as the hunters. “You could have been killed.”_

_“Sorry.” He mumbled into the man’s flannel shirt. “Just wanted to help.” Chris tried to explain, but knew that Mom wouldn’t accept that excuse, Dean definitely wouldn’t._

_“Kid…” Dean let out a breath and pulled Chris back far enough so that he can look him in the face. “You can help in other ways than being dark-fire bait.”_

_“Dark-lighter.” Chris corrected, and Dean smirked at the kid. “And it worked. Sort of.”_

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.” The Spider Demon tells him as Chris sets the cocoon back on the wall. He takes a step back as she admires her prize.

 

“Thanks to you for showing me how.” Chris answers, the pull to obey and seek approval that only emotions in his mind. If Wyatt had been able to do that…

 

Never mind. Wyatt isn’t important, The Spider Demon is.

 

_“What’s The Source?” Uncle Sam asked from where he was looking through Aunt Paige’s notes. The last two Charmed Ones had started keeping notes after Piper and Dean were vanquished. They didn’t want to take another chance of being separated from the book. At least not completely._

_There were some spells that the individuals could use, even if they couldn’t access the collective power anymore._

_“I don’t know.” Little Prue answered, popping the piece of gum that she’d found somewhere. Somewhere that the rest of them didn’t really want to think too closely into. Uncle Sam had already gotten onto her about that._

_M &M looked up from where she’d been looking at a map of San Francisco. “Source of what?” She asked, looking at a piece of paper before putting another red thumb tack on it. “This doesn’t make any sense…” She mumbled to herself, mostly ignoring the rest of them._

_“Doesn’t say.” Sam turned a few pages, and Chris went back to looking through one of the ancient texts that they had found in the bunker dealing with evil white-lighters._

_Most had mixed up the two species, so it had been slow going. He did find out a bit more about the hierarchy of Dark-Lighters, though._

_“Cole…wasn’t that Phoebe’s ex?” Sam suddenly asked, and M &M dropped the tacks that she’s been holding, her eyes going unfocused._

_She suddenly turned, a giant smile lighting up the young girl’s face. “Cole! That’s it!”_

 

“You’ve been ever so helpful.” The Spider Demon told him with a seductive curl to her words. “But if you don’t mind, I prefer to dine alone.” She digs her fingernails into the cocoon’s sides and starts draining energy from her.

 

From him.

 

Chris falls to the ground as the essence that has been inside of him is forcefully sucked out. This was worse than when Bianca had been sent to take away his powers. To take away his threat to Wyatt…

 

Even if the betrayal hurt more than her attack.

 

_“Bianca.” Chris breaths out her name, and joy feels him before any kind of worry can come through. A friendly face when all he’d been surrounded by has been mistrust. “I don’t understand.” Then came the worry. The what ifs. What else could Wyatt have done? “What are you doing here?”_

_“Shh, there’ll be time to explain later. But for now…” The love of his life sinks her hands into his chest, pulling out the magic that had given The Resistance an actual chance._

“So divine.” The Spider Demon sighs out, pulling even more power into her.

 

The Spider Demon’s control over him was lessening with each pull, but so was his energy. “What’s happening?” Chris asks the question, already fearing the answer.

 

_“What are you doing?!” M &M yelled at Wyatt and Chris instinctively pulled her behind him. He noticed the way Wyatt’s eyes flicked to the movement, but he didn’t defend the action. “Our job is to save the world! Not destroy it!”_

_“I am saving it.” Wyatt motioned behind him to the demons that were materializing behind him to wreak havoc in the streets. “From them.” He nodded at the people running down the streets, trying to find a safe haven as their lives were ripped apart._

_“They’re innocents!” Little Prue snapped, already throwing a fire ball she just conjured at a demon that had been about to kill a running woman._

_“Innocent?” Wyatt raised one eyebrow, and looked down at his remaining family. “I’m just putting them in their place, instead of letting them put us in a grave.”_

 

“I gather you weren’t counting on this.” The Spider Demon smiled the same way that Wyatt had done while informing them what was going on. “It’s not just her magic I’m feeding on, it’s her baby’s too. Yours.”

 

Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Mom, why do you need demon flesh?” Chris asked from where he’d been drawing at the kitchen table. The teacher had asked them to draw who they wanted to be when they grew up. Wyatt had laughed when Chris had told him about the project, telling him that it was already decided. He said that they are the children of the Charmed Ones, and the Powers that Be will never let them have a choice. They were destined to be the defenders of innocents and destroyers of evil._

_It didn’t matter what they wanted._

_Mom paused in where she’d been stirring the boiling pot, said demon flesh sitting on the counter within reach. “It makes the potion stronger, and this demon is pretty close to the top.”_

_“Uncle Sam and Dean don’t need demon flesh.” Chris remembers telling her, more focused on coloring in the jacket of his ‘future self’ than paying attention to the basic lesson in demon hunting. Even if he was listening more than he would have before the assignment._

_The side kitchen door screeched open and Dean comes in to wrap his arms around the eldest Halliwell sister. “Because they’re not as cool as us.” He smirks, his head resting on top of Piper’s._

_Piper pulls away, glaring up at both Winchesters. “Because you all deal with possessions. We deal with demons.”_

_Sam walks around the couple, who are starting to argue about whether or not Dean deserves to have a piece of pie before eating supper. Sam sits across from the still coloring Chris. “Chris?”_

_Chris looks up and glances at his mom before looking back at Sam. “Yeah?” He answers his name, not completely sure what his uncle wanted._

_“There are different types of demons in the world.” Sam began, and Chris nodded. Even though at Magic School they tried to keep the evil of the world away from the students, Chris’s home-life had given him enough of a glimpse to understand that basic fact about evil. “Some, like the, uh, ‘possessor’ demons that me and Dean fight are more like your mom’s ghosts. You understand?”_

_Chris nods again, the picture on the table in front of him all but forgotten. “Is that why we have to wear necklaces all the time?”_

_Sam glances at the other two adults in the room before nodding. “Or get tattoos like me, Dean, your mom, and aunts did.”_

_“Can I…”_

_“Don’t even think about it, young man.” Mom points at him, apparently paying more attention than the other two males had thought. “Not until you’re eighteen.”_

_Chris got his tattoo at thirteen, not that he ever told his mom about it._

“Damn it.” The Spider Demon’s voice cuts through the memory. Banging accentuates her words, and keeps him from complete unconsciousness. “Can’t a demon eat in peace?”

 

He feels drained, but without her constantly pulling at his core Chris can feel some of his strength returning. He forced himself to stand on unsteady feet, the call to take overpowering most of his other emotions, except maybe anger.

 

Meeting Aunt Prue, well, spirit form of Aunt Prue, had been handy for dealing with the growing powers. Especially as more and more things started to fall apart. Even if it had been his parents he’d been calling for…

 

_Chris had studied the book every chance he got, and quickly collected the supplies that they would need. He needed to talk to his parents. No one else could understand what was going on. No one was listening to his fears like Dean and mom used to do. He needed someone to just…someone to just listen to him._

_Five circles loosely placed in a circle. Five for each element to strengthen the spell to make the barrier between the two worlds._

_“Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide.”_

_No one believed him. At least, Chris didn’t have the strength to try to tell them again. Mom and dad were gone. Aunt Paige…a demon never should have been able to get a drop on her like it did. Her power was controlled by fear. How didn’t she orb???_

_The wind picked up and a light shined bright enough to he had to close his eyes. When he finally could open them again, a woman the he didn’t recognize appeared._

_“Chris?” The woman smiled at him, and he tried his best to keep up the bravado. Never let them see you are afraid. It worked, sometimes._

_He looks up into her face. “Where’s Piper Halliwell and Dean Winchester?” He kept his tone harsh, much to the brunette’s amusement._

_“My sister couldn’t come, Chris.” Her eyes are the saddest part of her, even if her smile is close to it. “And Dean? He’s not allowed to, yet.”_

_He kept the glare in place, practice being a surely teenager definite practice for dealing with the demons he knew Wyatt kept bringing around time to time. “Then who are you?”_

_She reaches out a hand, but goes through him. Chris doesn’t have the power of the Twice Blessed. He can’t make the spirits corporeal._

_“I’m your Aunt Prue…”_

Tinkling of orbs catches Chris’s attention and he scurries into the shadows just a bit more. The Spider Demon…

 

The urge to obey is gone, but the need for revenge is still there. The power flows through his veins unlike anything Chris has felt before.

 

He can make them pay.

 

“Piper, are you okay?” Leo asks his mom and resentment flows through him to the spinnerets in his wrists. They were pulsing with need, just like his telekinesis, powered by anger, was ready to be let loose.

 

“I think so.” She sounds shaky and Chris feels guilt. He’s not angry at his mother. He can never be really angry with her, even in this time. “What are you doing here?”

 

Good question, considering that the man is never around in the future.

 

“Uh, it’s a long story.” Leo says, and Chris curls his lip at every other remembered excuse the man in the light ever gave.

 

_“Look, Chris. Not now. I have an innocent…”_

_“I need Wyatt this weekend. I’ll get Chris next.”_

He knocks over a jar, and smile when both of them jump just a bit. Power. For once he isn’t the runt in the pack.

 

“What’s that?” Mom asks Leo, as if he is a knight in shining armor. Though, Chris guesses that to the rest of the world his father really is a hero.

 

Just as the rest of the world looked down on his dad.

 

He moves out of the shadows. A small tries to push its way to the surface as the urges of the Spider Demon come to twirl around his mind. He’s going to need a meal. What better one than an Elder that he hates more than almost anything?

 

“Our little boy.” The humor leaves Chris at how Leo dares to describe what he is to the sperm donor. “You gotta get out of here.” The Elder waves a hand and mom disappear in the bright orbs.

 

Big mistake.

 

The Spider Demon taught Chris a lot, and he’d always been a quick study. It’s just a sideways thought to block the cave door with spider webs. Even less for him to start going after his prey.

 

“Alright, Chris, come on, can we just talk about this a minute?” Leo asks, like a fly caught in a web that it knows that it cannot escape. The fly can’t help but beg for mercy, even knowing that the spider will never give it.

 

Strength powered by both the scratch and his powers makes it easy to grab his birth father by the throat. “A minute?” Amusement at his prey’s petty beliefs has his voice go just on the other side of mirth. “We have the next hundred years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping to get this story and another one of mine done before 2017 comes to a close. Wish me luck!


	12. Chapter 12

Chris makes the web, not even having to think about the how right now. Instinct control his every move. It’s time to let the power free. Time to accept what he is. “Well, at least we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other…dad.” He still couldn’t resist the jab at the end.

 

He was still Chris, just the new and improved version.

 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Leo tells him, acting as if he really knows the story. As if. Leo doesn’t care about anyone unless it fits his view of them.

 

_“Piper, what do you think you’re doing? Bringing a man like that into our boys’ lives?” Leo’s raised voice could be heard from the other room where two sets of small ears were listening in._

_Wyatt put a hand on Chris’s shoulder, keeping his younger brother from running off. “Wait.” Wyatt hissed, and Chris looked up at his older brother._

_Wyatt believed Leo’s word to be gospel, at least most of the time. Chris? Chris saw the man as more of an overbearing uncle that was more long distant except whenever he decided to poke his head into everyone’s business._

_“I don’t think it’s any of your business, Leo, what I do on my own time.” Mom’s voice was pitched low, as though trying to not wake someone up. Most likely the two boys, considering everybody else had left last night. Even Uncle Sam and Dean._

_“He’s a **Hunter**.” Leo’s voice got louder, emphasizing the last word as if it was anything different than how the Halliwell’s would interpret it. “And not just any Hunter, Piper. A **Winchester**. **Dean** Winchester.”_

_Chris glances at Wyatt, following his older brother’s lead. Wyatt has heard more of their parents’ fights than he has. Mostly he’s just seen his mom sadly smile whenever she talks about their father. She’s been smiling more lately. Ever since a vanquish somehow crossed paths with Sam and Dean on a Hunt. Who knew that mortals could fight supernatural evil? And actually win?_

_There weren’t many stories, but then again Chris’s family wasn’t exactly in the middle of Supernatural-ville. The magical community called on them to help, but not to invite them to barbeques. Heck, even the kids at school wouldn’t invite them to meet their parents, too afraid that Evil would take it as an invitation to attack them, too._

_Maybe Chris had a bad habit of eavesdropping, even if it was the only way he could get any information._

_“I know who he is, Leo.” Mom spoke up after what seems like forever. Wyatt scrunches up his face, but he shakes his head when Chris silently points at the stairs. He wants to hear this as much as he does._

_Chris can make out mugs gently hitting into each other in the silence. Both brothers tempting to keep as silent as possible. “No, you don’t, Piper. They’re a menace. They cause…”_

_Suddenly something shatters. Uh-oh…mom’s angry. “Sam and Dean Winchester have saved the world on multiple occasions, Leo. Just as me and my sisters have done.”_

“That’s not the demon talking, that’s you talking, Chris.” Leo keeps talking, and the anger twists inside of Chris just a bit more. “It’s not too late, you just have to fight it.”

Why? His brother is worse than the Source of Evil. His memories keep changing, except for the bad ones. He still remembers empty eyes staring up at him. He still remembers balls of fire hitting innocents. He remembers Jr screaming as an energy ball lands on Mikey. He remembers Claire taking a hit for Alex, and not getting back up.

“Why fight it when I’ve already won?” Chris sneers, throwing out more spider webs to better hold Leo in place. It’s not like Leo would have been able to move in the first place, but it made him feel better. For once, it made him feel like he had the upper hand.

 

_“Everything’s about power, Chris.” Wyatt told him, waving a hand out over the half-destroyed city. “You either have it, or you don’t.”_

“Tell me why you have me so much, Chris. Huh?” Leo asks the question and mentally Chris scoffs at how foolish of a question that was. It was more like what Leo DID to make him a good father, considering how long the other list was. “What did I do to become such a bad dad?”

 

 _Father._ Chris mentally corrects, before correcting yet again. _Sperm donor._

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Chris mutters, more to himself than to Leo. Because does it really matter? This Leo hasn’t done what the future Leo did, even if he’s going to. And…is the anger worth it?

 

_“Was it worth it?” Aunt Paige asked him, both of them looking out over the city on the Golden Gate bridge._

_Chris jerks his head to the side before looking back over the city. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He gives out the knee jerk response before coming up with anything better._

_She scoffs. “Yeah, right.” Then she lowers her voice to a very bad impression of his own. “’You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my dad.’ Before storming off?”_

_“Orb.” Chris tells her, grabbing onto the incorrect phrase as if it was the important thing. “I orbed out.”_

_Since he knows his Aunt Paige so well, he knows that she just rolled her eyes as him. “Fine. Orbed. You know what I’m talking about. Was it worth it?”_

_“Was he mad?” Chris asked, his voice dropping just a bit, regret at his words twisting at his insides. He knows how dangerous their world can be, and how last words can come back to bite. At least…he’s overheard enough stories._

_“More like hurt.” Aunt Paige lets out a huff of air. “Chris…” She’s quiet, and Chris remembers thinking that she’d orbed away somehow without the tell-tell twinkling. “It took me a long time to figure out that my mom and dad were George and Kaitlyn Matthews.” Chris looks over at her, and she keeps looking out at the city. “I loved finding my birth family, and gaining, you know.” She smiles at him, before looking back at the lights. “But my point is…” She took a deep breath, and looked at him with her smile a little lopsided as though trying to smile but wanting to frown at the same time. “My point is that…”_

_“Family don’t end with blood?” Chris asked, saying the phrase that he’d heard Dean say often enough, usually right before the man ruffle Chris’s hair._

_“Yeah…”_

“No? The hell it doesn’t.” Leo yells out, pulling at strings that Chris hadn’t thought he still had. “Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it.” The anger curls around and spreads through him, making it harder to control his witch power. “Come on, admit it. What? You afraid to?”

As if. Chris has gone up against his older brother and survived to tell the tale. His greatest fear already happened a long time ago, thanks to Wyatt. “I’m not afraid of you.”

The only Halliwell’s left were Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt had destroyed everyone that Chris had ever cared about, and then a few more just because they happened to be standing there.

 

“No? Then why don’t you tell me what I did to you?” Leo taunts, and Chris mentally answers with _What did you do?_ , but doesn’t give voice to the thought. “What, did I miss a school play?” _You missed everything._ “Did I take away your favorite toy?” _How could you when you weren’t around enough to even know WHAT his favorite toy was?_

 

Did Leo really think that all his anger was from some stupid incident that happened years ago? Huh? It wasn’t just ONE thing. It was a LIFETIME of things.

 

Leo is in his hands faster than his mind can keep track of what he’s doing. He could just sling the Elder around like a rag doll, but Chris wants to feel flesh beneath his knuckles. Unlike Wyatt, he learned early on how to fight without magic giving him an upper hand.

 

Even if the adults always could wipe the floor with him. Being half pacifist was a pain. The only bad thing about him being half-whitelighter, and the deal with darklighter poison. That was always a not fun experience.

 

“Chris, don’t!” Leo yells out, but the control Chris always kept on his emotions is gone at the sea of rage flowing through him.

 

“You don’t know me!” He yells the words into the man he has to thank for donating half of his DNA, but nothing more. “You don’t know me.” He punches the man, taking pleasure in watching him double over. Physical pain to give voice to the emotional. “You don’t know me, you don’t know me. YOU DON’T KNOW ME!”

 

Suddenly a wave of something goes over him, and Chris pauses in his hits to take stock of how his mind suddenly silences in a way that it hasn’t been since the spider demon scratched him.

 

The venom doesn’t control him anymore.

 

He controls himself.

 

Chris looks back at Leo’s now bloody face, and contempt curls into the anger. This is the man that was never there. This is the man that will always have another reason to give for not being with his family. Chris chooses to keep hitting.

 

“Chris, no!” Mom’s voice yells and echoes in the cave.

 

Chris doesn’t stop.

 

“Yo, pregnant lady.” A deeper voice, one that Chris didn’t expect to ever hear again when he decided to travel to the past speaks. _Dean. **Dad.**_

 

“Chris! Chris, look at me!” Hands land on him and pulls him into arms that he’s starting to get used to after years of not having. “It’s okay. It’s over.” Mom pulls him away, shushing over him like no one else has.

 

He pulls back, instinct telling him that this isn’t real. That this couldn’t be real. His mind tell him it’s a trick of Wyatt’s, even if he knows that it isn’t true.

 

“Hey, man. You okay?” Dad…Dean asks Leo, helping him to stand up.

 

Chris glances at Leo’s face, even if he keeps looking back to Dean. They came. Even in this time…they came.

 

_“Look, kid.” Dean tells him, keeping one eye on the kitchen even as he’s talking to Chris. “I might not be able to come like your old man…but, uh, if you need anything, I’ll come as fast as I can. Okay? We’re family.”_

 

Chris orbs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. I have one more chapter left and then I'm finished with this piece. I have another idea floating around for this 'verse, but I'll need to fiddle with it a bit more before I'll feel comfortable writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for liking. Thanks for following. I hope you guys are enjoying this story.


	13. Chapter 13

He doesn’t know where he’s orbing to until he gets there. Chris looks over the park that doesn’t look too different from his time. While it is dark now, he remembers how the place looks with the sun beating down and children laughing on the playground equipment. In his mind, he isn’t seeing the place shrouded in shadows. He sees a sunny day and four kids running around, quickly laughing at each other’s antics.

 

_“Come on, Wyatt!” Little Prue called between childish giggles. “Let’s play on the swings!” Wyatt rolled his eyes, but still came over to where Chris was already pushing M &M on one swing. Little Prue hopped into the swing next to the other Halliwell’s, motioning to Wyatt. “Hurry up!”_

_Wyatt bumped shoulders with Chris, and even if there were some shadows in Wyatt’s eyes, there was still a hint of playfulness there. “Letting M &M boss you around, Chris?” Wyatt asked with humor coloring his words, even as he started to push the swing that Little Prue was sitting on._

_“Says the guy who’s pushing Little Prue.” Chris snarks back, pushing a bit of his power to help push M &M higher to reach Little Prue’s swings. Wyatt always was the stronger one of the two._

The swings were a different color then than they were in this time. They even look smaller now, but the design is still the same. It’s strange, thinking how something could be so different and yet the same.

 

_“Leave my brother alone!” Wyatt yelled, orbing in between where Chris was pushing himself to his feet and the demon that had decided the easiest way to get to the Twice Blessed was through the weaker brother._

_Their mistake._

_What once had been a group of five to capture the Halliwell children was now down to one. The supernatural world kept forgetting that the Halliwell line, even the ones without the Twice Blessed prophecy, were powerful in their own right._

The swings creak as a wind pushes them forward. There was good in Wyatt…but was it enough? Chris can’t kill his older brother. He can’t.

 

_“You’re not a Halliwell until you turn evil and try to kill us.” Paige snarked, dabbing at Dean’s head wound with a wet towel._

 

_Dean chuckled, and Chris took another step into the kitchen. “That’s funny. Usually that’s Winchesters.”_

 

_Paige smirked at the elder Winchester, “Piper told me that years ago.” She turned to put the wash cloth in the sink. “Seems that Evil is always trying to turn us against each other.”_

 

_Dean gave Paige a calculated look before smiling at Chris. “Come here, kid. No need to eavesdrop.” Dean motioned, holding the bandage to his head. “Trust me, it looks worse than it is.”_

The leaves in the trees rustle with the wind. This is a part of his past that is filled with happy memories. Wyatt didn’t have a need to destroy this place, even in the future. Demons loved to come to the park at night, thinking that Wyatt didn’t have security as well in place that a more urban area would have. Wyatt protected the strangest of things there, in the past that wasn’t yet here.

 

Like the Manor.

 

_“What is he doing?!” M &M yelled out, holding onto the back of Chris’s shirt in horror as a shield appears over their family home. “Chris?”_

_The pieces didn’t quite click in his mind, until he remembered the Pentagram. The Wiccan Pentagram. The Nexus. “We have to go.”_

_“What?”_

_“We have to go.” Chris turns, grabbing his little sister’s shoulders, knowing his expression must show just how much fear was starting to consume him._

_“You’re scaring me…”_

_“Listen to me.” Chris bends to he’s more her height. “Listen, M &M. I’m going to orb you to Uncle Sam, okay? You tell him that he has to take you to The Bunker. Understand?”_

_M &M grabs his hand. “What about you?” Her eyes are wide and the screams are starting to grow from down the street. Chris recognizes the sizzles as fireballs that are hitting targets._

_“I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Chris waves his hand over her and she disappears in orbs. Then Chris turns around to see what Wyatt has done._

He orbs again as the creaking on the swings brings to mind cages and shackles. Wyatt didn’t always kill his victims. Sometimes he kept them around for the demons to play with.

 

_“What happened?” Sam jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Little Prue in a hug. Damian, a half-manticore demon but raised by his human father, shuffles behind where the girl was. “Who are you?” Sam asks, putting trust in the other people in the bunker to cover the newcomer that had shimmered in._

_Damian held up his hands. “Damian. I, uh…” Red marks are on each wrist that could barely be seen from where the demon’s shirt had risen up a bit._

_“Chains.” M &M mumbled out from where she’d been holding up a gun. Any form of powerful magic drew Wyatt like a dog after a choice piece of meat. “Wyatt was holding him captive.”_

The bridge was the same, and even Wyatt hadn’t felt a need to destroy it. Why would he? The Elders and White-lighters were either dead or locked far away. There hadn’t been that many left after The Titans. Truthfully, Good had been lowering in ranks even before that, but The Titans wiping out that many so quickly had been a bad hit.

 

Even in the future with Aunt Paige. Without her? It took them a bit longer to figure out the only way to destroy them. There had been nearly no one left after that, and the Charmed Ones had been down to two. At least in the future that his memories were coming from now had more people being saved. Too many spells required the Power of Three.

 

_“Looks like I’ll need to call Paige and Phoebe.” Mom mumbled where she’d curled up next to Dean on the attic’s couch. In her lap was the Book of Shadows._

_Chris was supposed to be focusing on his reading homework. The lesson was about fairies, and even Chris knew half of it was fake. He’d met a few of them, especially after Wyatt was taken by one. Mom had not been happy. Dean? Well, he mumbled something about getting revenge on those little suckers before taking off to hunt one down._

_“For what?” Dean questioned, turning a bit so he can look over her shoulder at the book. “That guy? He looks like someone threw paint on his face.”_

_“Upper ranking demon.” Mom explained, glancing over the page and ignoring Dean’s description of the demon. “Usually we need the Power of Three to stop their kind. And a potion.”_

_“Devil’s trap and an Angel Blade.” Dean nodded, reading the information on the page with a smirk. “Usually that works. Oh, and an Angel on your side usually comes in handy.”_

_“Dean…” She smacked at his chest. “Not everyone has an angel on call.”_

_“No, you just have two nephilims.” Dean smirked, and Mom sat up to glare at him. “What? I guess three, counting Paige, but she hits.”_

_Chris chooses then to use his powers to lift his book to move it to his mom. “Do I really need to read this? It’s stupid.”_

“Can we talk?” Leo asks, and just a lifetime of people appearing without much (or any) warning keeps Chris from falling off the bridge.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Chris answers the question, but not willing to really give the man the time of day. He waited hours for Leo to show up, but he never did.

 

The Elder just didn’t have the time.

 

“It does to me, Chris.” Leo’s voice is soft, and while it works on the women in this time, Chris has heard all of the excuses. He’s heard enough of how Leo twists things around to make himself out to be the victim. “You’re my son.”

 

Now that…that was too far. “I’m not.” Chris interrupts his own silence and forced calm appearance to turn on Leo. “I’m not your son.”

 

“What?” Leo sputters, stumbling back at the vehemence in Chris’s gaze. “But…Phoebe?”

 

His anger is no longer the hot kind that fuels his powers, but more of a controlled version that being with Uncle Sam helped cultivate in his world. This type of anger went for the throat, and destroyed the threat at all costs. “I may have your DNA, but I’m not your son.” The anger curls inside, ready to come out and strike at the Elder that always thought he knew best.

 

_“Wyatt isn’t evil.” Leo told the words in a bland sort of voice like reading out a grocery list. He said them as though he knew that it was a truth that no one could dispute._

_“Excuse me?” Uncle Sam bit out the words, putting a hand on Chris’s shoulder to tell him to keep quiet for the moment. Chris had already told Leo his fears after going to Uncle Sam to ask what to do._

_Uncle Sam wanted them to warn the magical community. He said he wanted to give them a chance, just in case what Chris saw really was what Chris was thinking._

_Wyatt had a group of demons following him…unless there was some type of elaborate ruse to get to the leader, Wyatt was looking more and more like the Great Evil that evil was starting to surround._

_“He’s my son, Samuel Winchester. I think I would know if he was going down that path…”_

_“You say I’m lying?” Chris bit out the words, letting the harsh words cover up just how much that hurt. Even after all this time…he still wanted Leo to look at him like he did Wyatt._

_“Of course not, Christopher. I’m just saying that you didn’t see the whole picture. Wyatt is the greatest force for good that the world has seen…”_

Leo in this time purses his lips together, as if his Elder-Calm was fighting with the need to lash out with his own anger. “What did I do? What did I do that makes you say that?”

 

Issues. So many issues that twist and turn to make his emotions even more of a jumble. This is another reason why he didn’t want them to know who he was. “You were never there. You were there for everybody else, even when they didn’t want you to be.”

 

_“Leo. I told you.” Mom aggressively slammed down the bowl she’d been holding. “I won’t stand in the way of you visiting our sons, but you have to stop this.” She wiped a hand down her face, shaking her head. “I can’t…I can’t deal with this anymore.”_

_“Piper…”_

_“No, Leo.” Mom gave the command, looking every part of the Halliwell Matriarch that she was. “I love you, and I always will. But I can’t deal with this anymore. I can’t.”_

_A door opens and slams, and Chris couldn’t stop his smile from forming on his face. Only one person walks that. “Babe? I’m back. I swear your demons really make a mess when they…am I interrupting something?” Dad cut off, keeping one eye on Chris and another on the adult in the kitchen._

_“No.” Mom answered with a smile before going up to Dean to give him a quick kiss. “Leo was just going. Right?”_

“You were there for half the world.” Chris kept going sarcastically, waving a hand out over the city lights. “But never for me. You didn’t have the time.”

 

“Maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too.” Leo gave the answer, and Chris knows that this is going to be an even bigger head ache. Now he’s going to have an Elder on his butt trying to play daddy.

 

Which has nothing to do with how messed up he made the future by bringing the Winchesters in at this time.

 

_“Come again?” Aunt Paige looked at the two men with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. “You’re saying that **Lucifer** is real? Bible Lucifer?”_

_“Uh, yeah.” Sam answered, both of the brothers staring at the woman in front of them._

_“The Four Horsemen exist, too.” Aunt Phoebe randomly said out from her position plastered to Sam’s side. She was flipping one of the books that they’d borrowed from Magic School._

_“ **The Four Horsemen**?” Aunt Paige’s voice rose up. “Seriously?”_

No matter what has happened so far, the future doesn’t change much with regards to Leo Wyatt. As a white-lighter he was off taking care of Charges. As an Elder? He was Up-There making decisions for the world.

 

_“Team Free Will.” Uncle Sam held up a cup as a semi-toast. They were sitting around a table in The Bunker, one of the only places Wyatt didn’t know the place of. That had been one good thing with Leo spending so much time with the eldest Halliwell and leaving the rest of the kids to their own defenses. “Two kids, a teen, and an old hunter.”_

_“Dad?” Little Prue asked, zoning in and out as she focused on creating heat and not fire. They needed to be ready for whenever Wyatt finally found a way into the protected area._

_When. Not if. Chris knew the power that Wyatt played with. They didn’t have much of a chance against the Eldest Halliwell._

_“Something Dean said.” Uncle Sam answered, taking a drink of the cup. “Years ago. Back when angels were gunning for us along with the demons.”_

_Something in Chris’s heart still twinge whenever someone mentioned mom and dad. They shouldn’t have been vanquished that way. Though…it was good that they, along with the aunts, never had to see Wyatt’s fall._

“I doubt it.” Chris finally answers Leo. He believes that Wyatt can be saved, because he has no other choice in that. He loves his brother, even after everything he’s done.

 

_“You here to kill me, Chris?” Wyatt asked, pretending to be normal for once as they both look at their family home. His tone had been light, as if the mere thought was something to laugh at._

_For who can go up against The Twice Blessed and hope to win?_

_“No, Wyatt.” Chris told his brother as the demon guide began leading the humans into the house for the tour. “I want to save you.”_

Chris looks at Leo and he can’t even pretend that he feels anything but sadness. He loves his parents, but he never could understand what he did that was so wrong that his own birth father didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

 

_“Sometimes people don’t see what’s right in front of them, peanut.” Mom held him as he cried for the last time about Leo taking off. He wasn’t going to let it hurt him again._

 

 He orbs home. Home to where his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Sam were probably starting on some type of story swap. Home to where Aunt Paige and Dad were already trading sarcastic quips. Home to where Mom was already fitting these new people into their lives, not knowing how important that they’ll become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's been reading! This fic is now officially done. However, I am going to fiddle with another piece that I have pieces of on the computer. Will I write it? Maybe. It depends on how well it starts forming in my head.
> 
> Like I said on the other fic I just finished up. Kudos are great. Comment are awesome. Constructive criticism is welcome. See anything funky? Give me a yell, I'll see what I can do to clean it up.
> 
> Oh, and yeah. Like most things, this one was un-beta'd too. All mistakes are my own. If you recognize it? Most likely I borrowed it. Including the script and episode I based this idea in. :)
> 
> Hope to hear from you folks.


End file.
